Les Orphelins
by BadMonster-Fr
Summary: Mercenaires et Soldats, deux puissances s'affrontant depuis des années sans que l'un ou l'autre ne prenne l'avantage dans cette guerre aux milles victimes. Alors que pourrait donc faire deux jeunes femmes, chacune se battant pour sa survie ? Changer la donne ? FLight, AU. Romance, Suspense, et tout ça, tout ça.
1. Chapter 1

**- Les Orphelins -**

**Après quelques mois à lire, et relire, les magnifiques Flight-fictions se trouvant sur ce site (entre autres), je me suis dit qu'il était temps d'apporter ma propre contribution dans cette catégorie. Voilà donc le début d'une nouvelle fanfiction. J'ai imaginé et crée de moi-même le monde dans lequels les personnages évoluent. Seuls ceux-ci ne m'appartiennent pas et dépendent de Square Enix, et du jeu Final Fantasy XIII. **

**« With silence, comes peace with peace, comes freedom with freedom comes silence. »**

**_- Chapitre 1 -_**

L'or et la rose, colorés du rouge écarlate. La mort se lisant sur les traits de son visage d'albâtre. Et ses yeux d'un bleu profond, aussi profond qu'une abyme sans fin. Aussi dur qu'une lame d'acier, mais un semblant aussi fragile qu'une même lame émoussée. Ses gestes étaient fins, précis, empreint d'une violence sans pareille. La rage prenait sa place dans l'affrontement qu'elle menait, mais n'importe qui aurait put en prédire la fin.

Sa lame se figea dans la poitrine de l'homme, en un coup sec et sans appel. Lorsqu'elle la retira, le corps s'effondra, et le sang inonda bientôt sa bouche, une flaque rougeâtre se formant tout autour du cadavre. La brunette tremblait, n'oser dire mot, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle la croisa. Son aura toute entière n'était que colère, contre la sienne qui paraissait maintenant bien fragile. Ses orbes céruléennes croisèrent son visage d'où coulait de fines larmes. Et son poignard en main, elle s'avança vers elle.

* * *

« Il y a cela 6 ans, une guerre à éclatée parmi notre monde de prospérité. La rébellion des Mercenaires n'avait, en aucun des cas, été anticipée. Nous savions cependant que la monté des Soldats au pouvoir avait eut des conséquences sans pareilles. Mais la guerre n'avait jamais était aussi intense que cette année là. Les Soldats postés dans entre les régions de Cocoon et Pulse, n'avaient cessé de repousser les assauts intensifs des ennemis. Mais c'était comme si leur force n'avait pas d'égal.

On dit que les Mercenaires, anéantis par leur échec à la tête du pays, furent pris de mépris pour les nouveaux gouverneurs. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'ils s'allièrent à la déesse du Chaos, Etro. Les études n'ont cependant jamais put montrer en quoi leur pouvoir se différenciait du notre. Mis à part leur force surhumaine, rien ne différencie vraiment un Mercenaire d'un Soldat ou d'un tout autre homme. La guilde des Chercheurs ont pu émettre maintes théories à ce propos, mais ,en dehors de sa puissance, un Mercenaire semble égal à un Soldat. Un seul point précis de leur corps peut dévoiler leur véritable nature... »

Fang referma le livre avec soin, et le rangea au fond de son sac à bandoulière. Elle secoua la tête, essayant de chasser de son esprit ces pensées néfastes. La jeune femme savait pertinemment que la guerre était loin d'être achevée, et quoi qu'en dise les Évangiles, aucun miracle ne viendrait les sauver. "Tous des fous, ces gars là", c'était ce qu'elle s'amusait à dire.  
Elle inspecta les lieux quelques instants. Elle se trouvait dans une maison abandonnée, sans doute pillée il y a quelques temps déjà. Les temps se faisait dur pendant la guerre, et n'importe qui, recherchant un semblant de nourriture, n'aurait pas hésité a dévaliser les provisions accumulés d'une famille. Qu'elle soit pauvre ou riche.

Fang prêtait une attention particulière à tout ce qu'elle trouvait, nourriture ou non. Les livres, et parfois journaux, était la seule source de savoir dont elle disposait. Il arrivait quelle trouve des objets dont personne ne voyait utilité et parvienne simplement à en trouver une. Un pied de chaise, retaillé, par exemple, pouvait servir d'excellent maillet. L'imagination de Fang n'atteignait pas de limites distinctes, une idée pouvait germer avec rapidité et en une seconde, elle décidait de l'amener à se réaliser.

Elle trouva de nouveaux livres, certains l'intéressant plus que d'autres, qu'elle choisit d'emporter. Son cheval hennit depuis l'extérieur, celui-ci se sentait peut-être seul ? Ayant finie sa rapide fouille de la journée, elle choisie de partir. Sans doute y reviendrait-elle le lendemain. Elle empoigna son arc qu'elle avait préalablement posée sur la table en acajou du salon avant de prendre la direction de l'entrée.

« -J'arrive B… »

Elle se tut soudainement. Les hennissements de la bête ne semblait pas se calmer, bien au contraire. Elle accourue à l'extérieur, et resta de marbre face à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sa monture se retrouvait face à deux créatures d'une grandeur égale à la sienne, pour seule différence qu'ils se déplaçaient sur leurs deux pattes arrières. Leurs gueules, ouvertes et dégoulinantes de bave, cherchaient à mordre l'une des pattes de l'étalon. Elles claquèrent, n'atteignant pas leur cible qui se débattait continuellement, laissant entrevoir des dents naturellement aiguisées et recouverte du sang de leur précédentes victimes. Le rouge n'était pas présent qu'ici et les yeux des apparents canidés s'allumaient d'un éclat rappelant le rubis.

Fang dégaina son arc, avec rapidité et précision, et le banda sur une des créatures. Elle s'effondra, une flèche d'acier planté en pleine tête. L'autre, dont le regard s'était dirigé vers la jeune femme s'élança vers celle ci. Fang évita le coup de patte monstrueux qui aurait du la couper en deux, se releva en une roulade et frappa du bout de son arc. La tête de l'animal tomba au sol tandis que son corps se vidait lentement de son sang.

« -C'était moins une. Ces petites modifications sont bien efficaces ! »

Elle déposa son arme à terre, plantant le haut dans l'herbe fraîche pour nettoyer le sang. Elle avait, en effet, modifié l'aspect de son arc, pour qu'il puisse lui servir au corps a corps, en cas de besoin. Celui ci était fait d'un métal rouge précieux qu'elle avait eu énormément de mal a dénicher. Le haut et le bas de l'arme était surmonté de deux pointes en acier, prêt a embrocher, tailler en pièces, quoi que ce soit. La corde était faite d'un fil, élastique et très souple, qu'elle pouvait maintenant facilement manipuler, après plusieurs entraînements.

Elle fit trembler la corde, satisfaite que son arc ait enfin put lui servir. Elle excellait aussi au poignard, mais la surprise d'attaque qu'apportait l'arc était différente, et elle ne se voyait pas lancer des couteaux. Elle s'approcha de sa premiers victime, les yeux écarquillés par la mort, et retira la flèche de la tempe du monstre, avant de la juger acceptable et de la nettoyer tout comme son arc. Le rouge de la plume sur le bout de celle-ci était assortie à la couleur de son instrument, tout comme l'était son bout en acier, lui aussi. Fang adorait ces deux couleurs, se mariant parfaitement à son avis, et même si elle n'était pas seule à l'origine de la conception de son arme, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être fière.

La jeune femme s'approcha de sa monture, se débattant toujours malgré le fait qu'il soit attaché sur une clôture. Elle caressa lentement la mâchoire du cheval, dont le pelage noir faisait ressortir le pourpre de ses iris, et en signe de réconfort, passa ses doigts dans la crinière de l'animal. Celui-ci renâcla, rassuré par la présence de sa maîtresse.

« -Il faut toujours que tu te fasse remarquer, pas vrai ? » Lui lança t-elle en souriant.

L'étalon brun la poussa de sa tête, avant de la laisser se hisser sur son dos. Elle retira la corde nouée autour de son cou, et s'accrocha fermement à son encolure. En un instant, l'animal était déjà au galop, et le son qu'elle pouvait percevoir n'était que celui de ses sabots frappant contre le sol humide et le vent fouettant son visage à travers la forêt. Elle se stoppa à certains endroits, où le matin même elle avait posée quelques pièges. Le résultat de sa journée allait lui rapporter de quoi préparer le dîner de ce soir. A condition que son aimable colocataire ait fini ses étranges expériences que Fang qualifiaient bien souvent d'illuminées.

Elle déposa les quelques proies attrapées au fond de sa besace, accrochée à la selle, et se décida finalement en prendre le sentier de retour.

* * *

Les fenêtres étaient grande ouvertes et une odeur de plantes et de fruits s'échappait, laissant Fang penser que son amie avait une fois tenté une recette impossible. A peine eut-elle ouverte la porte qu'une masse verte se jeta sur sa tête. Avec un grognement, elle repoussa l'énorme feuille de son visage et se dirigea vers la cuisine, pièce où elle trouverait sûrement la raison de toutes ces bizarreries. Sur la table, une dizaines de feuilles identiques reposait, tandis que d'autres végétaux s'entassait sur le contour. Des baies étaient déposes dans un panier près de l'évier et une petite rouquine a couettes se pressait de les laver.

« -'Nille, tu peux m'expliquer ? »

La jeune fille se retourna, affichant un grand sourire et vint d'une voix enjouée saluer son amie.

« -Fang ! Déjà de retour ?! »

Voyant que la Fang en question ne répondait pas, elle poursuivit.

« - C'est une bonne saison pour les baies, et les livres que tu ramènes sont toujours pleins de recettes alors...tu sais que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.. »

La jeune femme fie la moue, et sa rapide animosité fit place à un sourire.

« -Tu aurais pu m'attendre, tout de même. Qu'est ce que tu prépare aujourd'hui ? »

La rouquine lâcha un soupir de soulagement, et se retourna vers ses "ingrédients", postés sur le plan de travail.

« -Regarde, les arbustes qu'on a planté l'année dernière donnent enfin des fruits. Goûte ça pour voir ! »

Elle lui tandis une petite baie de couleur rosée. Fang ne parue nullement intimidée et l'avala, laissant le fruit éclater sur sa langue.

« -Pas mal…trop sucré a mon goût.

-Quelle rabat joie! Bon essaye ça plutôt ?! »

Elle lui tandis un nouvel ingrédient, celui-ci d'une forme allongée et coloré d'un rouge sanguin.

« -Attention ça.. »

La rousse n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que son amie avait déjà croqué le piment qu'elle lui avait tendu. L'expression de son visage changea radicalement en un instant, et elle devint aussi rouge que le fruit lui même

.« -Donne…moi…de l'eau. Vite ! »

Et malgré les hurlements étouffés de Fang entre deux filets d'eau, son amie ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

* * *

« -Vanille, pourquoi tu dépasse toujours le délais de cuisson ? Je t'ai déjà dis que lorsque la viande devient noire, ça relève de l'immangeable. C'est cramé, fini ! Over ! »

La personne à qui Fang s'adressait mordit une nouvelle fois dans la cuisse de l'animal, apparemment trop cuit. Elle avala le tout goulûment, comme pour prouver à son amie qu'elle avait tord. Taquiner Fang était l'un des hobbys favoris de Vanille, venant juste après ses expériences douteuses. Elle n'était pas sadique, mais c'était sa façon de s'amuser. En dehors de sa bêtise naturelle envers son amie, Vanille adorait Fang. La rouquine connaissait son amie depuis six années déjà, mais jamais elle ne s'était plainte de leur existence solitaire. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était comme choisir entre vivre ou mourir.

La guerre avait fait de terribles ravages, et l'ennemi ne reculant pas, les Soldats accourraient sur le champ de bataille, laissant villes et villages sans autre surveillance que les Civils. Ceux ci, ayant tous en dessous de 20 ans devait survivre dans un monde où la nourriture se faisait rare et où tomber sur une bande d'ennemis n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin. La famille de Vanille n'avait malheureusement pas tenu le choc, et la jeune fille avait passé de nombreux jours sans bouger, comme pétrifiée, car n'ayant plus personne. Jusqu'à ce que Fang la trouve, un matin pluvieux où la jeune brunette explorait, comme à son habitude, les maisonnettes abandonnées.

La situation, passé six ans, n'avait cependant pas évoluée. Les Mercenaires ne reculaient pas et le camp adversaire allait en faire autant. Beaucoup d' habitants des deux régions de Cocoon et Pulse avaient péris dans une guerre qui semblait sans fin. Et d'autres, tels que Fang et Vanille, avaient choisit de vivre sans renoncer à l'habituelle gaieté qui avait régné dans le pays lorsqu'elles étaient plus jeunes. Elles rêvaient secrètement de pouvoir retrouver cette paix d'antan, de se réveiller un jour et réaliser que tout ces années de traumatismes étaient achevées.

* * *

« -Doucement Odin. »

Le magnifique pur-sang se stoppa brusquement, se perchant sur ses deux pattes arrière. Sa maîtresse lui flatta l'encolure avant d'enjamber la selle et de se laisser tomber au sol. Elle ouvrit une sacoche qu'elle avait habilement accroché sur sa hanche gauche, dépliant un morceau de papier sur lequel ont pouvait y voir quelques mots ainsi qu'un visage en son milieu. C'était celui d'un homme, moyennement âgé, portant le bouc ainsi que des longs cheveux noirs qui lui tombait sur les yeux. A première vue, rien ne paraissait mauvais chez cet être. Mais son regard en disait long sur sa souffrance, ainsi que sur celle qu'il avait déjà infligée. On voyait la haine se cachant sous un masque, et la cruauté de l'homme se retrouvait dévoilée. Le visage de la jeune femme se crispa. Ces vermines ne perdaient rien pour attendre.

Elle tira sur les rennes de l'animal, décidant de continuer son chemin à pied. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait dans cette zone de la forêt, mais cela datait de l'époque où elle était enfant. Depuis le début de l'affrontement entre les Soldats et les Mercenaires, plus personne ne se risquait à sortir. Sauf elle. Mais comme elle le disait souvent, « Ce n'est pas une question de pouvoir ou non, il y a des choses dans la vie que l'on doit faire ».

« -Farron ? Farron ? Bon sang, Lightning répond moi ! »

Elle sortit un émetteur dont elle avait oublié l'existence et l'approcha de son visage.

« -Je te reçois Snow. Comment vont les autres ?

-Bien, loin derrière. Quelque chose à signaler ? Questionna t-il la jeune femme.

-Rien du tout. »

Sur ces mots, elle remis l'objet à sa place habituelle avant de continuer son chemin. Lightning était une solitaire, et peu importait qu'elle ait rejoint la guilde, l'esprit communautaire n'était pas son fort. Elle choisissait donc les postes d'éclaireurs pour la plupart du temps, sachant que peu d'autres allaient s'y proposer. D'un naturel tranquille, mais peu sociable, elle exigeait un minimum de temps d'éloignement. Les Orphelins pouvaient en penser ce qu'ils voulaient.

Elle continua son chemin, observant la nature vierge qu'elle ne connaissait plus depuis bien trop longtemps. Les villes et les fouilles étaient devenues son quotidien, et bien que ce ne fus pas chose qu'elle regrette, elle admettait le manque évident de paix. Cette forêt était en paix, en somme, bien que ce fus pas vraiment le cas. Rien ne portait cependant traces de la guerre, et c'est ce qui ravit Lightning. Voir qu'au moins un endroit avait échappé au calvaire auquel elle participait.

Les recherches étaient intensives, et elle trouvait rarement le temps de se reposer. Certaines semaines, elle enchaînait les nuits blanches, ne s'endormant que quelques minutes, lorsque l'on lui en donnait la permission. Elle s'était engagée il y avait quelques années déjà, mais n'avait jamais manqué au devoir qu'elle avait choisie. Aider son prochain, le sortir d'embarras, de situations fructueuses. C'était une chose qu'elle avait manqué à faire, une blessure qu'elle avait tenté d'enfermer mais qui se réveillait sans cesse.

Quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait sortit un enfant des décombres. Âgé d'environ quatorze ans, peut- être plus, peut-être moins. Elle ne le connaissait pas, ne l'avait jamais côtoyé mais s'était juré de veiller à son bonheur. Au sien, mais également à celui de tout ceux qu'elle avait déjà secourue. Lightning était une femme droite, qui savait se donner entièrement dans l'espoir de protéger son prochain. Et c'était donc ce qu'elle faisait, pensant que toutes ses actions finirait par payer. Et sans doute, pensait-elle que cela lui ferait oublier le jour où...

Un cri retentit dans l'immensité végétale et d'un coup sec, elle dégaina son épée. L'arme, faite d'un acier tranchant, étincelait au soleil, faisait se refléter l'étrange couleur rosée des cheveux de la jeune femme. Elle lâcha les rennes d'Odin et celui ci se courba, laissant à la cavalière sa place habituelle. Le cheval s'élança à travers la prairie, tandis qu'un nouveau cri retentissait. Quelque chose se passait, quelque chose de terriblement mauvais. « Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille » Elle sortit son émetteur, rappelant l'homme à l'ordre.

« -Snow, j'ai besoin de vous. Direction plein sud. Maintenant. »

La tension dans sa voix était bien palpable, mais Snow savait qu'il ne fallait rien laisser paraître. Il savait que l'état dans lequel se trouvait Lightning en ce moment même était tout sauf calme. Tout ces souvenirs affluaient de son esprit, sans que rien ne puisse les retenir. Le cri,_ les _cris, l'agonie, les pleurs. La jeune femme ravala ses larmes qu'elle sentait déjà monter en son intérieur, et accéléra la cadence.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Arya12 : Merci pour ta petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que quelqu'un s'intéresse à ma fiction. J'espère vraiment arriver au bout de celle-ci, ayant passé pas mal de temps à rêvasser sur les deux protagonistes... En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre te plaise :)**

_**"Your last chance, Last summer, Your last dance,To beat to your own drummer. Go out fighting. Go out young. A flash of lighting. Eclipse the Sun."**_

**- Chapitre 2 -**

« Les Slammers sont des monstres habitants les forêts de la région de Pulse. Se déplaçant en meutes, ces animaux sont dotés d''un odorat exceptionnel, leur permettant de sentir leurs proies à des kilomètres à la ronde. Les Slammers ne sont cependant pas tous dangereux. Tout n'est que question de poil. En effet, l'évolution d'un Slammer dépend de la couleur de son pelage, lorsque l'animal à atteint sa maturé, son poil finit par devenir totalement blanc. Ce type de Slammers sont appelées les Bright-Slammers, s'opposant aux Dark-Slammers, qui sont eux bien moins vivaces que leur aînés. La plupart des Slammers sont constitués à l'identique, mis à part la couleur de leur poil. Leur physique très animal se compare souvent à celui du loup, que les Chercheurs ont qualifiés d'ancêtres. Le Slammer est en quelque sorte une nouvelle mutation de canidés, marqué par le Chaos. »

« -Tu crois que les Slammers et les Mercenaires pourraient faire équipe, Fang ? » Demanda Vanille, l'air vaguement inquiet.

« -Sa m'étonnerais. Ils ont beau être tout les deux marqués par Etro, les Slammers ne restent que des bestioles sans cervelles. Ils ne pourraient s'allier à personne, et les Mercenaires sont trop humains, quoi que tout le monde dise, pour accepter un pacte pareil. »

Voyant que la rouquine ne se décidait pas à reprendre la parole, Fang se replongea dans le livre, dérobé peu de temps auparavant. Une encyclopédie sur les monstres pouvait être bien utile à qui savait utiliser les armes. Et comme cela ne semblait pas être le fort de Vanille, s'était Fang qui s'en chargeait. Mais la plus jeune, trop curieuse, prenait part aux lectures de la brunette, et parfois finissait par craindre l'arrivée d'un nouveau monstres. Il fallait dire que même si la rouquine avait plusieurs fois rencontrés des monstres, elle n'avait pourtant pas ressentit l'envie de les affronter. Et c'était d'ailleurs son meilleur choix, car n'ayant aucun don pour le combat et trop craintive pour pouvoir donner la mort, elle se serait faite déchiqueter. Heureusement, Fang était toujours là pour la tirer d'affaire.

« -Vanille ? Est-ce que tu va bien ? »

La rouquine sursauta à la question de son amie, revenant dans la réalité. Elle acquiesça et mima un bâillement avant de faire signe à Fang qu'elle allait se coucher. Celle-ci hocha la tête, se replongeant dans les écrits.

«Notre monde est peuplé, depuis sa création, d'un grand nombre d'animaux. Certains maintenant changés en monstres sous le pouvoir d'Etro, certains disparus tels que les Titans, les Elfes et autres créatures, semblant maintenant bien fantastiques... »

* * *

Vanille regarda tout autour d'elle, mais en rien elle ne parvenait à savoir où elle se trouvait. La forêt, dans ses ténèbres, était mystérieuse et il était impossible pour quelqu'un ne la connaissant pas de pouvoir y retrouver sa route. Ce n'était pourtant pas le cas de la jeune fille, mais quelque chose était différent ce soir là, et c'était comme si ses souvenirs s'était embrumés pour laisser place à une page vide. Aucune route ne se traçait dans son esprit, aucun nom de s'inscrivait.

Lorsqu'elle voulu appeler quelqu'un, le nom de la personne resta sur le bord de ses lèvres sans qu'il puisse en sortir. Sa respiration s'atténuait bizarrement sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Son corps semblait se vider d'air, petit à petit. Et c'est alors qu'elle entendit des hurlements. Pas le genre de cris que l'on entend tout les jours. Inhumains était le seul adjectif convenable.

Plusieurs créatures sortirent du néant, se reprochant dangereusement de Vanille qui reculait progressivement. Elle essaya de grimper à un arbre mais les branches étaient hors d'atteinte. Elle s'adossa au tronc, et fixait le spectacle d'horreur qui défilait sous ses yeux. Les monstres, rejoins par un grand nombre d'individus, chacun portant un grand manteau de couleur bordeaux, nuancé de teintes jaunâtres. C'était comme deux troupes réunies en une. La rouquine voulut crier mais, une fois encore, rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Privée du moindre son, il ne lui restait plus rien...

* * *

« - Vanille ?»

A l'entente de la voix de Fang, elle se redressa d'un bond, l'air froid effleurant sa peau couverte de sueur. Elle tentait de récupérer une respiration normale tandis que la brunette s'était postée à l'entrée de la chambre de la jeune fille, affichant une inquiétude perceptible. Bien sûr qu'elle s'était habituée aux cauchemars de Vanille, mais la plupart du temps, la rouquine ne criait pas. Gémissait seulement et se rendormait paisiblement.

Fang s'approcha du lit et s'assit près du corps de son amie, encore tremblante de sa vision. La rouquine était postée, les bras autour de ses genoux, repliée sur elle-même. Les tremblements de son corps se calmèrent, mais la jeune fille ne changeait pas de pose. Ce ne fut que lorsque que la brunette se rapprocha un peu plus que Vanille tomba dans ses bras, se serra à elle comme à un dernier espoir. La réaction de Fang ne se fit pas attendre et elle câlina la pauvre enfant qui, laissant échapper ses larmes, à la fois de peur et soulagement, s'accrochait davantage à elle.

«- Tout était tellement sombre, tellement…morbide. Et tu n'était pas là, j'étais seule et..

-Chut, c'est fini, calme toi… »

La rouquine se recoucha progressivement, tandis que Fang, consciente du trouble auquel elle venait d'assister, la berçait tendrement, son corps collée contre son dos et ses bras enroulés autour de la jeune fille.

« -Je suis là..je suis toujours là… » dit-elle dans un souffle.

Vanille s'endormit, plusieurs heures plus tard. Fang, quand à elle, ne l'avait pas quittée. Elle qui avait promis à la fillette qu'elle veillerait sur elle depuis le premier jour. Elle se souvenait de son petit visage ce jour là, partagée entre la joie et la tristesse, et son semi-sourire lorsqu'elle l'avait prise avec elle. Fang était comme une sœur pour Vanille, si ce n'était plus.

Le reflet de la pleine lune caressa le corps de la rouquine qui se soulevait doucement, au rythme de sa respiration. La fillette adorable qu'elle était, avait dû s'endurcir, du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Fang n'aurait jamais souhaité un tel changement, et voir la jeune fille qu'elle était maintenant, heureuse, était la seule chose dont elle se préoccupait.

La guerre était encore là, et nombre de fois elle la consolerait encore. Nombre de fois, elle la serrerait dans ses bras, tandis que Vanille pleurerait la mort de ses parents, ses proches et ses anciens amis. Elle le savait, l'avait toujours su. Mais quand bien même, elle ne pouvait se résigner à trouver le sommeil…

* * *

Un cri. Le cri. Celui qu'elle avait déjà entendu la nuit passée, ainsi que plusieurs autres. Celui qui ne voulait plus cesser de résonner à ses oreilles, qui ne s'éteindrait jamais. Son cœur rata un battement, et elle retint sa respiration jusqu'à ce qu'un nom parvienne finalement à se former.

« -Vanille ! »

Elle se releva en sursaut, observa la pièce et nota rapidement l'absence de la rouquine. Fang descendit les escaliers en trombe, sortant à l'extérieur aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait. Mais où était-elle donc passée ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle laissée sans surveillance ? Et pourquoi Vanille était-elle partie dans les bois à cette heure ci ?

« -Vanille ! »

Elle hurla son nom, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Lâchant un juron, elle siffla son étalon et grimpa sur son dos en vitesse. Il fallait qu'elle la retrouve, il le fallait absolument. Qui savait ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver dans des bois aussi remplis de monstres que celui là.

« -Imbécile, elle ne m'attendra vraiment jamais. »

Un nouvel hurlement retentit, faisait l'effet d'un boulet de canon dans le crâne de la brunette. Elle pressa sa monture, d'un coup de talon.

* * *

La matinée était bien avancée. Le repos des troupes avait été nécessaire et Lightning se plaignit, une fois de plus, du peu de vigueur dont chacun des Orphelins faisait preuve. Mais tout le monde n'était pas comme la demoiselle, prêt à se battre contre n'importe quel monstre, au péril de vie. Et il était vrai que l'actuelle éclaireuse était passée par de terribles moments et cela n'empêchait apparemment pas son envie de se battre. Bien au contraire.

Il y avait eut cette fois, où plusieurs dizaines d'Elfes Lumineux les avaient attaqués dans les montagnes. Sensés monter la garde contre une invasion de Mercenaires, la petite armée ne s'était méfié et en avait payée le prix cher. Car les Elfes, contrairement aux croyances que tous avaient, n'étaient pas de petites bestioles adorables et câlines. Joueuses, c'était pour sûr. Mais assommer les gens à coup de rocher n'était pas le jeu le plus en vogue dans la région de Cocoon. Toute victoire avait été atteinte grâce à Lightning et son sens inné du combat, ainsi qu'à sa méfiance constante.

Aussi, tous savaient qu'il était peu probable que l'éclaireuse se contente de rester assise sur ses lauriers en attendant une attaque, qu'elle prévoyait souvent venir ou non. Aucun ne la retint lorsqu'elle s'éloigna sur son destrier blanc. Aucun, sauf peut-être Snow.

« -Hey Lightning ! »

Elle leva les yeux aux ciel, pensant à quel point le jeune homme pouvait être collant quand il s'y mettait.

« -Réflexe ! »

De sa main libre elle attrapa le petit objet qu'il venait de lui lancer.

« -On pourra communiquer…juste au cas où..

-Merci. »

Et elle reprit sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Snow était sans doute, et malheureusement pour elle, le membre de la guilde le plus proche de la jeune femme. Elle l'avait connu lorsqu'il était plus jeune, car le petit garçon s'amusait à fourrer son nez un peu partout, à chaque fois qu'il sentait l'aventure approcher. Snow était un garçon, qui malgré la mort de ses deux parents, ne s'était pas laissé abattre. Au contraire, il voyait la vie comme un combat perpétuel, et s'était sûrement pour cette raison que Lightning lui accordait sa confiance. Son opinion était la même. Elle éprouvait cependant beaucoup de mal à freiner le grand blond, dans ses élans de courage, et bien parfois d'héroïsme intentionnel. Mais elle l'estimait assez pour le laisser se débrouiller seul, car après tout, il n'était plus un enfant.

* * *

L'allure d'Odin accélérait, sans que Lightning ne se décide à le freiner. Elle ne pouvait plus penser, réfléchir correctement lui était devenu impossible. Seul ce cri lui était important. Cri qui se transformait, peu à peu, en hurlement de douleur de la part de la victime. La jeune femme sentait son cœur battre, plus que de normale, au fond de sa poitrine. En un instant, la vision de son passé resurgit comme si elle ne s'en était jamais allée. La vue de l'horreur, l'odeur du sang. Et la souffrance.

C'était tout ce qu'il se passait sous ses yeux en ce moment même. L'homme, aux prises avec la jeune fille innocente et fragile. Le poignard dans une main, et le poignet de la fillette dans l'autre. Car oui, elle n'était qu'une fillette, inconsciente du danger. Le liquide rouge s'écoulant déjà depuis son cœur, et ses hurlements faiblissaient au fur et à mesure que la vie s'échappait de son être.

Le sang de Lightning ne fit qu'un tour, et elle bondit sur l'assaillant au moment même où celui-ci allait porter le coup fatal à la jeune fille. L'homme, dont le bruit des sabots du pur-sang avait attiré l'attention, laissa le corps de l'inconnue retomber sur le sol d'un geste brusque et évita l'attaque en bondissant sur le côté. Les longs cheveux noirs et le visage défait de toute trace de gentillesse, son sourire s'étendait de chaque côtés de son visage dont les traits amincis faisait ressortir la souffrance, mais également l'envie de survivre.

« -A ce que je vois, les Soldats ne comprennent toujours pas à qui ils ont affaire. » lâcha t-il, d'un dédain évident.

Lightning ne frémit pas, et tandis que ses yeux continuait de fixer sa prochaine victime, qu'elle savait coriace, ses lèvres articulèrent des paroles, qu'elle savait sans doute inutiles. La fierté la portant.

« - Je ne suis pas un Soldat. »

* * *

« Vanille... »

Son murmure n'atteint pas la distance voulut, s'éparpillant dans l'air. Fang tomba à genoux, ne portant réelle attention aux deux ennemis près d'elle. Tout ce qui comptait, s'était ce petit corps frêle étendue à terre. Ses yeux grands ouverts face au ciel, et le sang s'échappant lentement de la blessure béante dans sa poitrine. L'effroi mêlé à l'incompréhension. Car la seule envie qu'avait eut l'agresseur était la seule vue de la souffrance, la peine. La vue de l'atrocité.

* * *

L'homme tira son poignard d'un geste précis. Il était parfait maître de son arme, cela se voyait au premier coup d'œil. Mais il ignorait qu'il en était de même pour son adversaire. L'arme de la jeune femme était une épée longue d'une centaine de centimètres, forgée dans un acier pur. Sur la lame était inscrite plusieurs mots dans un dialecte ancien, provenant sûrement de la région de Cocoon. Les rayons du soleil se promenaient sur le fil tranchant, laisser imaginer combien de fois l'arme avait permis de tuer et tailler en pièces ceux qui l'affrontait.

Lightning resta silencieuse, focalisée sur la cible en face d'elle. Si elle parvenait à l'éliminer rapidement, peut-être aurait-elle une chance de sauver la fillette ?

En une fraction de seconde, l'ennemi avait déjà foncé sur elle, la lame en avant. Elle esquiva le coup de justesse, en se baissant pour faucher les mollets de son adversaire. D'un salto, démontrant sa souplesse, il évita l'attaque de la jeune femme, se positionnant pour l'assaut suivant. Les coups pleuvaient, l'homme visait les points vitaux, connaissant les faiblesses humaines. Lightning évitait la lame de son mieux, portant à son tour des assauts répétitifs. La lame de son épée qui ne fendait alors que de l'air, croisa la peau du mercenaire et caressa son bras droit, laissant son sang s'échapper. L'homme jura, para la nouvelle attaque de la prétendue Soldate de sa main valide, l'attrapant par le poignet avant que sa main n'atteigne sa gorge. De son autre main, elle bloqua la poigne de l'attaquant, et d'un coup sec tourna, entendant l'os craquer. Son adversaire hurla et la jeune femme en profita, enfonçant son coude dans son plexus solaire. Tandis qu'il se retrouvait assommé, la main de Lightning se referma sur le manche de son poignard qu'elle retourna vers lui en un mouvement de doigts. Le couteau se ficha dans la poitrine de l'homme qui émit un hoquet de surprise, sentant la lame pénétrer son organe vital. Il ne sentit pas le coup suivant arriver et un craquement retentit après que le pommeau de l'épée de lumière se soit abattu sur le coté droit de son crâne. L'homme aux cheveux noirs s'effondra.

* * *

Elle entendit des pleurs. Après plusieurs regards hâtifs dans chaque pièces, l'adolescente avait compris qu'aucun Civils de cette famille n'avaient survécu. Mais des bruits intrigants lui prouvait alors le contraire. Essayant, tant bien que mal de localiser leurs sources, elle se vit obligée de déplacer un amas de pierre qui menaçait de s'écrouler. Et puis elle la vit.

Une petite fille, de grands yeux verts et les cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Elle était assise, mais son corps ne semblait plus suivre. Fang compris que la moitié de ses jambes avait été prisonnière sous le béton et que cela était la raison pour laquelle la fillette ne s'était pas échappée plus tôt.  
Elle semblait faible, totalement hors de la réalité. Ses yeux lançaient des regards interrogateurs auquel l'adolescente ne put pas répondre. Briser le cœur de cette fillette n'intervenait pas dans la liste de ses priorités. Lui annoncer que sa famille était sans doute morte à la guerre, allait l'achever, elle en était certaine. Mais n'était-elle déjà pas à moitié morte ?

Fang se sentit tremblante lorsque la fillette posa sa main au sol et tenta de se relever. Elle trébucha malheureusement et finie le visage dans la poussière de son ancienne maison, qui n'était maintenant plus qu'un tas de ruines. Elle entendit ses pleurs, une fois de plus. Et cela lui brisait le cœur.

Doucement, elle se pencha vers elle, l'attrapant par la taille pour la soulever et l'aider à se remettre debout. Ne sachant pas si elle s'effondrerait encore, elle décida de la soutenir,enroulant les bras de la rouquine autour de ses épaules.

« -Tout va bien aller maintenant… »

Lorsqu'elles franchirent l'entrée, dont la porte avait été arrachée quelque jours plus tôt, le soleil les illuminèrent. Fang pensa que revoir la lumière, en ayant passé tout ce temps dans l'obscurité, devait faire un bien fou à la fillette. Mais à la fois lui faire accepter la terrible réalité du monde, n'était-ce pas une forme de souffrance ? En guise de réconfort, la brunette ne trouva qu'une phrase. Et cela allait valoir pour les six années à venir..

« -Je suis là.. »

Six années seulement. C'était court dans une vie.

* * *

Elle ne dit rien, aucun murmure ne voulait sortir de sa gorge. Ce fut comme si elle était seule, avec elle. Ses bras entourant le corps de la fillette, comme dans un dernier espoir de protection. Il n'y avait rien à faire cependant, car le dernier soupir de Vanille avait déjà était poussé plusieurs minutes auparavant. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long des joues de la brunette sans qu'elle ne prenne la peine de les contenir, tombant sur l'abdomen de la jeune fille et se mêlant au sang, encore chaud, de celle-ci. Elle renonça à secouer son corps, elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle renonça à hurler son nom, à ne prononcer ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot de plus.

Soutenant la tête de la rouquine dans sa main, elle lui ferma les yeux et admira son visage une toute dernière fois avant qu'elle ne s'en aille vraiment. « Je suis tellement désolée.. », pensa t-elle en repoussant une mèche de son visage, ses doigts se promenant sur le fin sourire de la fillette. Elle semblait en paix, mais comment pouvait-elle l'être ?

Fang avait connu la mort de nombreuses fois. Elle avait vu ses parents s'engager chez les Soldats et s'en aller pour ne pas revenir. Elle avait vu les cadavres des Civils s'entasser dans les rues, dans les amas de maisons détruites. Elle avait compris que ce monde n'était pas paisible, et que sa seule motivation ne pouvait être que survivre. Puis il y avait eut Vanille, et avec elle, cette nouvelle mission : la protéger. Mission traduite par un échec. La brunette ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle se haïssait, seulement, de n'avoir pas pu éviter le pire à la fillette. Ne n'avoir pas su veiller sur elle, comme elle le lui avait promis.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit le hurlement du meurtrier qu'elle réagit, serrant le corps de son amie contre elle, plus fort, comme si elle allait lui être enlevé, encore. Il y avait cet homme, dont elle souhaitait plus que jamais la mort, aux prises avec une jeune femme. Contrairement à son amie, celle-ci ne semblait pas inexpérimentée au combat. Ses gestes était rapides, calculés pour frapper et si possible atteindre la cible qu'elle visait.

Elle venait de lui tordre le poignet. Cette femme dont l'apparence ne laissait traduire sa pensée, ni son caractère. Tout ce qu'elle avait vu, c'était ce feu follet incandescent, essayant de percer la défense de son ennemi.

L'or et la rose, colorés du rouge écarlate. La mort se lisant sur les traits de son visage d'albâtre. Et ses yeux d'un bleu profond, aussi profond qu'une abyme sans fin. Aussi dur qu'une lame d'acier, mais un semblant aussi fragile qu'une même lame émoussée. Ses gestes étaient fins, précis, empreint d'une violence sans pareille. La rage prenait sa place dans l'affrontement qu'elle menait, mais n'importe qui aurait put en prédire la fin.

Sa lame se figea dans la poitrine de l'homme, en un coup sec et sans appel. Lorsqu'elle la retira, le corps s'effondra, et le sang inonda bientôt sa bouche, une flaque rougeâtre se formant tout autour du cadavre. La brunette tremblait, n'oser dire mot, et c'est à ce moment qu'elle la croisa. Son aura toute entière n'était que colère, contre la sienne qui paraissait maintenant bien fragile. Ses orbes céruléennes croisèrent son visage d'où coulait de fines larmes. Et son poignard en main, elle s'avança vers elle...

Fang se surpris à rester immobile, alors que la menace persistait, et que l'inconnue s'approchait lentement d'elle. Serrant une dernière fois le corps de Vanille dans ses bras, elle se préparait à faire sa prière lorsqu'elle entendit le poignard tomber au sol. Elle ne releva pas sa tête, se retenant de pleurer, à nouveau. Elle sentit la jeune femme s'accroupir de l'autre côté du corps, saisissant doucement la main sans vie de Vanille. La blonde ne dit mot, honorant par le silence, la mort de la fillette qu'elle n'avait, non plus, pas pu sauver. Encore une fois, elle sentit le poids de la culpabilité s'abattre sur ses épaules, mais n'en montra rien.

Un grand bonhomme accourut alors, suivit par une vingtaine d'autres, chacun portant une arme de prédilection. Fang hésita à se lever, mais savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien faire contre l'armée qui s'avançait vers elle. Acceptant son sort, elle relevant la tête pour regarder le visage de celle qui avait permis vengeance. Elle croisa son regard durant quelques secondes, le temps pour elle de voir la colère s'estomper, se morfondre à travers la tristesse. Une main s'agrippa à son épaule, la sortant de sa contemplation.

« -Ne la touche pas Snow, dit enfin la blonde.

« -Mais..

-Tu ne pense pas qu'elle à déjà assez souffert ? Laisse la. »

Le grand blond hésita un instant puis se décida à lâcher sa prise sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il se retourna vers ses hommes, inspectant les lieux, et remarqua l'homme aux cheveux noirs étendu à terre. Il fit signe à ses hommes d'emporter le corps, tandis qu'il s'approchait de Lightning.

« -Est que ça va ? » l'interrogea t-il.

Comme pour répondre, la jeune femme se mis debout sans difficultés apparente. Il avisa ses blessures, quoi que superficielles. Une entaille à l'abdomen, ainsi qu'une autre, plus petite sur sa joue.

« -Tu devrais aller te faire examiner par les Soigneurs de la troupe, lui conseilla t-il.

-Je peux m'en occuper seule » répondit-elle, sur un ton sans appel, prouvant ses dires tout en rejoignant les hommes à l'arrière qui commençaient à quitter la zone.

Snow accourut derrière elle, héla son nom, et la retint par le bras. Elle se retourna vers lui d'un mouvement du bassin, prête à lui balancer son poing dans la figure. Elle n'eut le temps de rien, la main du géant bloquant son coup. Elle serra les dents. « Trop prévisible » pensa t-elle.

« -Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour elle ? » Demanda t-il, désignant la brunette toujours accroupie près du cadavre de la fillette.

Lightning observa un instant la scène sous ses yeux, détournant rapidement le regard. Trop de souffrance, trop de sang, trop de peine. Trop de...souvenirs...

« -Fais ce que tu veux Snow. »

Sur ces mots, elle rejoint les autres. Snow se retrouva seul et, son bon cœur l'emportant, s'accroupit près de Fang, posant comme quelques secondes plus tôt, une main chaleureuse sur son épaule. La jeune femme releva lentement la tête, ses yeux toujours embués de larmes fixant ce nouveau visage. Malgré les traits joyeux qu'il pouvait arborer, l'expression de Snow était différente de d'habitude. Il murmura gentiment, de peur de la brusquer.

« -Je suis désolé.

-Je compte l'enterrer...avant que vous ne m'ameniez.

-T'amener ? »

L'interrogation dans sa voix permis à Fang de comprendre qu'il n'était pas celui escompté.

« -Vous n'êtes pas des...

-Des Mercenaires ? Bien sûr que non. » affirma t-il.


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 en ligne, en espérant qu'ils vous plaise. N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, je me ferait joie d'y répondre !**

**laine55455 : Qui n'invente pas de verbes ? :P Et si tu en est venue à déduire que ce n'était pas possible de n'avoir qu'une seule review, je suppose que les deux précédents chapitres t'ont plus. En espérant continuer sur cette lancée, et merci à toi pour ton "bloc de mots". ^^**

**Arya12 : Hey ! Je ne dirais pas tournant, mais plutôt virage (un tournant c'est trop gros). Il est encore trop tôt pour dire que leur rencontre à un grand impact dans l'histoire même si c'est un peu le cas. Et oui effectivement, je devais faire mourir Vanille, bien que j'aime beaucoup ce personnage au final, le fait d'être "la soeur" de Fang ne joue pas en sa faveur. Pour Serah...va savoir xD, je n'ai pas encore tranché sur le sujet de la maintenir en vie ou non...donc à voir. Snow est en effet un peu plus mature, je crois que son caractère dans le jeu m'a trop frustré et j'ai voulu le rendre plus 'adulte" qu'il ne l'était déjà, ce qui n'est peut être pas plus mal. Enfin ce sera à toi d'en juger, en te souhaitant une bonne lecture ! **

**"For you it's a different notion of music and motion, A dance of lights, a prosaic ocean, A delicate, nearly transparent creation of somebody's soul on the screen"**

**- Chapitre 3 -**

Son corps réagit à la vue du macchabée, son poing se serrant autour de son arme. Puis, l'espace d'un seconde, ce ne fut qu'un léger malaise qui se fit sentir en son intérieur. Le manche de son épée glissa au sol, tombant dans l'herbe récemment poussée, après le passage du feu. La brune, se retournant dans sa direction, observa la jeune femme dont le corps s'effondrait lentement. Ses genoux frappèrent le sol en premier suivit de ses mains tremblantes, secouées de spasmes. Bientôt son corps suivit le mouvement, et elle tomba près du cadavre, ne détachant pas ses yeux du visage de la victime. Son visage était crispé, partagé entre tristesse et désespoir. Doucement, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle-même ne s'en rende compte.

« -Lightning ! »

La jeune femme continuait de fixer le corps, refusant de sortir de sa transe. Ses membres se mirent à trembler, de plus en plus, et les battements de son cœur s'accélérait tout comme son souffle devenait court. Elle sentit des mains attraper ses épaules, les maintenant pour l'empêcher de trembler. Le regard de la blonde semblait maintenant vide, presque mort, comme si aucune lueur, aucune animosité et aucun bonheur ne la traversait plus. Le corps de la brune obstrua la vue qu'elle avait du mort, et celle-ci, attrapant son visage entre ses mains, l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux. Il n'y eut bientôt plus que l'émeraude de son regard dans son champ de vision, et son intensité mystérieusement rassurante.

« -Regarde moi.. »

Elle sentait son souffle chaud balayer ses lèvres, et ses doigts fins caresser ses joues affectueusement. Se focalisant sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, son cœur se calma, peu à peu, et se sentant en confiance, elle ferma ses paupières. Laissant son souffle saccadé lentement s'évaporer de sa gorge, pour ce mêler à celui de celle qui lui faisait face. C'est à cet instant qu'elle compris qu'elle n'était plus seule.

* * *

Elle se souvenait que Vanille allait souvent à cet endroit, probablement parce qu'elle adorait le parfum des fleurs d'orchidées s'en dégageant. La jolie rouquine aimait rester couchée dans l'herbe, durant des heures, observant les nuages et imaginant leurs formes. Fang n'avait compris l'entêtement de la jeune fille à aller gambader dehors pour « respirer » comme elle disait. Pour elle, l'extérieur était sans pitié depuis le début de la guerre, et rester chez soit était la meilleure chose à faire. C'était là qu'elle avait choisie de l'enterrer.

Elle regardait maintenant le monticule de terre où reposait son amie. Celle sur laquelle elle avait veillé durant six longues années. Une larme roula le long de sa joue qu'elle effaça rapidement. Elle ne devait plus pleurer, elle devait être forte, pour sa survie. Comme elle l'avait dit à Vanille.

Snow était resté avec elle. Il n'avait pas osé engager une conversation plus poussée avec Fang, mais se demandait cependant comment deux jeunes femmes avaient réussit à survivre dans une forêt pareille, où les monstres grouillaient dans tout les coins.

«-Je vous accompagne.. »

Il resta surpris par le ton qu'avait employé la brunette, et ne répliqua pas. Elle lui donna une réponse avant même qu'il ne pose sa question.

« -Je n'ai plus rien d'autre à faire ici. »

* * *

Le campement se tenait sur la grande plaine qui séparait la forêt et les villes dévastées. Il y avait une trentaine de tentes, blanches et de grande tailles. Alors qu'elle avançait à côté du grand blond, les hommes se mirent à la dévisager. Suivant le chemin qui s'était formé entre les rangs, elle se stoppa lorsqu'elle rencontra un nouvel homme, de grande taille lui aussi. Il possédait des cheveux bruns, rasés courts, et malgré le pétillement dans ses yeux, Fang compris que cet homme connaissait le véritable sens du mot « guerre ». Tout autour d'elle se tenait plusieurs hommes et femmes, de tout âge, les plus jeunes ayant environ l'âge de son amie disparue.

L'homme brun adressa un signe de tête à Fang, qui le suivit jusqu'à sa tente, accompagné de Snow et d'une jeune femme que la brunette reconnue immédiatement. Il s'agissait de la blonde qui avait tenté, elle aussi, de secourir Vanille. Mais qui avait échouée.

« -Jeune fille, que savez-vous des Mercenaires? »

Elle comprit que la question était plus complexe qu'une simple interrogation. Cela déterminerait le camp dans lequel elle se trouvait.

« -Les Mercenaires sont les anciens dirigeants de notre pays. Il y six ans, une rébellion a éclatée, après que les Soldats aient été choisis pour les remplacer à la tête du pays. Les Soldats et les Mercenaires se battent maintenant à la frontière, séparant les deux régions de Cocoon et Pulse. »

Elle se tut alors, le grand brun la fixant toujours, souriant légèrement.

« -Bien. Je vois que vous vous êtes mise au courant des dernières nouvelles. Connaissez vous les Évangiles, demoiselle ?

- Les Civils ou encore Soldats qui ont désertés et se sont réfugiés dans la religion comme seul salut, pensant que leur Dieu les sauveraient. »

L'homme afficha un sourire un peu plus large, heureux que Fang soit consciente de la situation malgré qu'elle ait vécue dans les bois pendant six années.

« -Dans quel camp donc vous situez-vous ? Demanda t-il alors.

-Je fais partie des Civils, des survivants de la guerre. Serait-ce impoli de demander dans quel camp vous vous situez ? »

L'homme soupira, tendis sa main vers la brunette, tentant d'être aussi sérieuse qu'elle le pouvait malgré l'abondance de questions qui lui tapaient sur le système.

« - Laissez moi d'abord faire les présentations. Je suis le Commandant Amodar.

-Fang Yun. »

Il désigna la jeune femme blonde assise au fond de la pièce, qui n'avait pas bronché.

« -Voici le Lieutenant Farron. »

Elle se leva souplement, et vint à la rencontre de la brunette. Elle lui serra la main, dans un geste purement traditionnel avant de retourner a sa place. « Pas très sociable celle-là, dis donc. » Malgré ce fait, elle savait qu'elle devait beaucoup au Lieutenant. Qui sais ce que l'homme aurait fait du corps de Vanille après l'avoir assassinée. Elle ne voulait pas y penser.

« -Et vous connaissez déjà le Sergent Villiers. »

A l'annonce de son nom, Snow décocha un sourire forcé à la jeune femme, semblant un peu gêné par cette mise à l'honneur. Il ne voulait en fait pas avouer qu'il adorait être traité comme un héros.

« Nous faisons tous partis de la guilde des Orphelins. »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche un instant, manifestant sa surprise. Les Orphelins ? Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle guilde.

« Notre guilde n'est pas aussi connue que celle des Évangiles, des Chercheurs ou encore des Soigneurs. Nous agissons au service de l'état, mais nous ne faisons pas partis des Soldats.  
La plupart d'entre nous sont des anciens Civils qui, après la tournure qu'à pris la guerre, ont décidés de s'allier pour survivre.»

Voyant que Fang ne savait quoi répondre à son monologue, il ajouta une nouvelle question.

« -J'ai entendu dire que vous voudriez rejoindre nos rangs ? »

L'émetteur de Snow avait du les prévenir de sa décision. La brunette se répondit pas directement, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pourrait bien trouver à dire. Elle avait annoncée à Snow qu'elle s'en irait avec eux. Mais risquer sa vie sur le terrain n'était pas une idée réjouissante.

Mais que faisait elle lorsqu'elle vivait encore avec Vanille ? Elle explorait les maisons abandonnées et se battait pour survivre aux monstres. Sa situation future allait-elle vraiment se différencier de celle passée ?

* * *

Fang avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'un entraînement n'était pas nécessaire. Elle n'éprouvait aucun mal à tirer, et une des ses flèches pouvait atteindre sa cible si cette dernière se trouvait au maximum à cent mètres. Bien entendue, à cette annonce pertinente, Amodar n'avait vu qu'un test de plus à faire effectuer à la brunette qui sentait le piège arriver. Et elle était donc,là perchée sur trois caisses de bois, de formes ovales, en équilibre les unes sur les autres, et la jeune femme tout en haut. Garder l'équilibre allait être difficile, mais Fang s'était décidée à intégrer les troupes et elle comptait bien leur montrer qu'elle valait son pesant d'or.

« -Lorsque tu tire une flèche, tu ne choisis pas l'endroit où tu bande ton arc, commença Amodar. Tu peux te trouver perchée en haut d'un arbre, ou d'un pic. Te retrouver à l'autre bout d'une plaine et attendre l'ennemi arriver. Mais tu n'est jamais sûre de ta position tant que tu l'as pas étudié.

-Vous voulez que…j'étudie ?

-C'est exact. Étudie et montre nous ta valeur. »

Elle fixa la cible, se trouvant à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle n'avait jamais eu de problèmes avec des cibles postées aussi près d'elle. Cela allait se régler en un clin d'œil. Elle fit craquer son épaule, banda son arc et visa. Le fil d'acier tremblait vigoureusement, sous la tension qui s'en dégageait. La jeune femme tentât de stabiliser les appuis sous ses pieds, tout en restant concentrée sur sa cible première. Elle tira.

La flèche fendis l'air à une vitesse hallucinante et tout les regards se tournèrent vers l'endroit où elle s'était plantée. Un tronc d'arbre, à quelques centimètres seulement de la cible qu'elle n'avait fait que frôler. La brunette émis un grognement insatisfait, et réitéra son opération, une fois. Puis, deux, trois, quatre. Les flèches se suivaient avec une rapidité déconcertante mais aucunes ne réussissaient à atteindre la cible. Fang, dont l'envie de frimer avait soudainement disparue, se sentit tomber. L'instant plus tard, elle se retrouvait par terre, ayant finalement perdue son équilibre. Elle frappa du poing à terre, s'interrogeant sur la nature de ses échecs.

« -Pas mal du tout. »

L'ironie dans la voix du Lieutenant Farron se fit distinctement entendre. En plus de s'être vantée inutilement, Fang pouvait désormais se classer dans la catégorie des pires archers de toute la région de Pulse.

« -Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive, c'est juste…

-Un manque d'expérience, rien d'autre. Continue. »

Elle croisa le regard froid de la blonde, ainsi que la troupe qui la regardait à l'œuvre. Dépité de son échec, elle soupira, puis alla récupérer ses flèches.

* * *

« -Nous allons faire une halte au prochain village que nous croiserons. Nous resterons à l'auberge pour cette nuit et repartirons au levé du jour ! »

La déclaration de Snow avait fait bien des heureux parmi les rangs de la troupe, et même Fang, récemment intégrée ne pouvait cacher sa joie à l'idée de pouvoir se détendre un peu, plutôt que de tout faire elle-même. Il fallait dire que son entraînement n'ayant donné que des résultats peu convaincants, elle était cantonnée aux taches basiques dont une qu'elle ne supportait pas : la cuisine. Seule Lightning n'approuva pas l'idée du Lieutenant, mais cela n'étonnait personne. Ils savaient que la jeune femme ne supportait pas l'idée de perdre leurs proies de vue. En l'occurrence, les troupes avaient étés envoyés à la recherche de Mercenaires qui semblait se réunir dans les environs. Par peur de nouveaux morts, ils avaient été chargés de les débusquer et si possible de les abattre. Aux yeux des Orphelins, ainsi que de tous, les Mercenaires n'étaient rien d'autre que de la vermine à exterminer. Fang avait alors compris que l'homme qu'avait éliminé Lightning était l'un des leurs.

La petite troupe était constituée d'une trentaine de membres venant, pour la plupart, de la ville principale de la région de Cocoon, Eden. Fang ne connaissait rien de cette ville qui lui avait toujours été étrangère bien qu'elle en ait déjà entendue parler à de multiples reprises. La plus grande partie des Orphelins venait des quartiers aisés, les recrues les plus récentes provenait également des villages environnants. Il y avait les survivants de guerre, ceux qui voulait se battre, et ceux qui voulait simplement accompagner ou aider, se sentir protégé. Ceux d'autres guildes qui avaient estimés que rejoindre les Orphelins serait un choix judicieux.

Fang avait alors rencontré un petit garçon que la troupe avait secouru dans le dernier village fouillé. Le pauvre garçonnet avait perdu sa mère lorsque les Mercenaires avaient attaqué les habitations. Son père était un Soldat et se battait, en ce moment même contre les monstres. Il n'avait plus que lui-même pour survivre. Puis Lightning l'avait pris son aile, tentant de le protéger comme elle le pouvait. Amodar l'avait affecté au rôle de cuisinier, de temps en temps au poste de palefrenier, et Snow avait décidé de lui apprendre le maniement des armes. Cependant, le jeune garçon montrait un désintérêt au combat, et n'étant pas violent de nature, il se contentait seulement des tâches mineures dont on lui avait chargé de s'occuper. Veiller à ce que Fang s'intègre dans la troupe semblait en être une.

« -Hope.. » commença t-elle.

Le garçon tourna sa tête en l'entente de son nom, ses cheveux argentés flottant parmi le vent. Il était perché sur un pur-sang, dont la robe se mélangeait entre le beige et le marron. Il l'avait surnommé Alexander, se rappelant d'un vieil ami qu'il avait eut et qui adorait ces animaux.

« -Qu'est ce que tu comptais faire plus tard ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tu ne sais pas te battre, tu ne serait sans doute pas devenu Soldat, n'est ce pas ? » Questionna Fang.

Le jeune garçon rougit et se mit à réfléchit, pendant un instant. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas songé à son futur, car seul l'importait le fait de survivre, en ce moment même.

« Si la guerre arrive à terme, si tout cela...ce fini, une fois pour toute. Qu'est-que tu compte faire ? demanda la brune.

« -Et bien...je pensais être Chercheur...ou bien Soigneur... »

Cet enfant était décidément dévoué à aider les autres, et Fang s'interrogea d'où lui venait cette sympathie constante. La réponse n'était cependant pas très dure à trouver. Hope était un des rares enfants de la troupe, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être plus sérieux et plus adultes que d'autres. Il avait compris la grande responsabilité qui l'incombait et prenait chacune de ses missions très à cœur. Dans un élan affectueux, Fang passa sa main dans les cheveux argentés du garçon, lui frottant le crâne du poing. Il fit une moue, mimant une légère douleur, tout en souriant, montrant qu'il appréciait ce nouveau contact créé avec la brune.

« Vise les Soigneurs, tu as toutes les qualités requises. »

Il faillit répondre, mais n'en eut le temps. Un cri d'agonie déchira le mutisme de la troupe, provenant d'un endroit tout près. Ils virent brusquement le corps d'un Orphelin s'effondrer aux sol, une flèche planté dans la poitrine. L'excitation pris part dans les rangs et bientôt, chacun regardèrent de tout côtés afin de dénicher leurs ennemis.

Un nouveau cri, cette fois sauvage, perça le silence. Une créature surgit depuis le ciel, montée par deux redoutables Gliders. D'après les quelques connaissances de Fang, les Gliders était des créatures ne se manifestant que très rarement, et venant peu à la rencontre d'humains. Plutôt solitaires, il maniait l'arc avec une précision sans limite. Leur physique était sans doute très animal, mais leur qualité de chasseur bien humaines. Leur peau était écailleuse, de couleur verte, à peine bleuté en fonction de l'environnement dans lequel se trouvait le monstre.

« -Baisse toi ! » ordonna une voix.

Fang n'eut le temps de réagir qu'un corps se jetait sur elle avant qu'une flèche ne la transperce. Les chevaux partirent au galop, tandis que leurs deux maîtres se relevaient, rapidement sur leurs pieds. Une fois de plus, ils savaient jouer leurs vies.

La créature ailée fonça sur la troupe tandis que les Gliders ne cessait de tirer, rendant l'esquive complexe. Les Orphelins se dispersèrent finalement, chargeant les arbalètes dont ils disposaient, et visèrent leur cibles. La créature volante piqua vers le sol, soulevant des débris de poussières et survola ses attaquant avant dans saisir un de ses pattes crochues. Il le fit voleter pendant quelques secondes, et le lança finalement en l'air, l'attrapant habilement entre son bec, et mordit. Le corps de l'Orphelin se coupa littéralement en deux sous la puissance du choc, et ses jambes cessèrent de bouger, à mesure que le sang goûtait du bec de l'animal. Tous restèrent pétrifiés, voyant leur compagnon lentement disparaître pour être gobé par le monstre.

Le Lieutenant Farron fut la plus réactive, profitant du rapide festin de monstre, elle dégaina le poignard du Mercenaire qu'elle portait toujours à la ceinture et le lança rapidement. La créature émit un hurlement lorsque la lame atteint son œil, se secouant violemment, éjectant les deux Gliders sur son dos. Les deux corps tombèrent alors d'une hauteur vertigineuse pour venir s'écraser au sol, morts si ce n'est plus. L'énorme bestiole s'échappa alors à tire d'ailes, laissant les Orphelins figés sur place. Peu à peu, chacun s'en retourna vers l'homme frappé d'une flèche. Celui-ci agonisait sur le sol, la pointe de la flèche sortant dans son dos. Les Seigneurs accoururent, tout comme le Lieutenant Villiers, et se chargèrent de transporter le blessé à l'intérieur d'une des caravanes. Ils annoncèrent la mort de l'Orphelin quelques minutes plus tard. Trop faible pour résister, pour lutter contre une mort inévitable. Fang trembla, réalisant soudainement les risques qu'elle courrait. Plus facile à éliminer, plus facilement repérable. Elle aurait pu mourir ce même jour, et n'avait due sa vie qu'à l'intervention de Hope.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent la route, la brunette ne parvenait à s'enlever les images de l'affreuse bestiole dévorant l'un de leurs hommes. La mort allait devenir plus présente qu'elle ne l'avait connu auparavant, ne l'avais jamais vu. Se dirigeant au plus près des Mercenaires, elle savait que sa vie était menacée. Mais que pouvait-elle y faire ?

« -C'était un Heatscale. »

Elle n'avait pas entendue le pur-sang blanc s'approcher, aussi fut-elle surprise d'entendre la voix de la jeune femme.

« -Des monstres s'alliant à d'autres monstres ? Je ne pensais pas cela possible.

- En général, ils ne se laissent pas monter. Peut-être celui ci avait t-il été corrompu pas le Chaos...

-Qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça ? »Demanda alors la brunette.

La blonde haussa les épaules pour répondre et poursuivit de quelques mots, pas vraiment encourageants.

« -Le Chaos est partout. »

* * *

Une tombe avait été creusé pour l'homme décédé et une courte cérémonie s'en était suivit. Pas de discours, pas d'hommage. Seulement un long silence pour les deux Orphelins disparus. Pendant tout ce temps, Fang avait décidée de s'éclipser. Elle avait déjà eu droit à ce genre de cérémonie, plus tôt dans la journée. En revivre une nouvelle n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés l'avait suivit dans les bois, à la recherche de nourriture quelconque. Les deux nouveaux amis tombèrent parfois sur de jeunes arbustes ou encore des fruits rosâtres qui mûrissaient à peine. La brunettes ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de la veille, où Vanille lui intimait encore de participer à ces expériences. Elle saisit une framboise, rouge à souhait et l'avala, sentant le jus sucré envahir sa bouche.

« -Beaucoup trop sucrée.. »

Elle ne voulait pas se montrer faible. Elle voulait se battre, pour la mémoire de son amie. Mais cette même mémoire semblait la faire souffrir, car elle était incapable de se pardonner la mort de Vanille.

Le jeune garçon qui finissait de cueillir des baies se releva et se dirigea vers son cheval pour y accrocher un sac remplis de ces petites friandises. Suivit par Fang, il remonta sur l'animal et le fit avancer lentement. La brune admirait Hope, bien qu'il soit loin d'avoir son âge, il était déjà aussi débrouillard et responsable que pouvait l'être un adulte. Vanille n'était pas comme ça. Vanille se préoccupait du bien être de Fang et vice versa, mais elle ne savait elle-même se débrouiller, et encore moins elle n'aurait pu survivre seule. Les deux jeunes personnes avaient presque le même âge, mais chacun de leur caractères étaient incomparable. Durant un instant, Fang se mit a regretter que son amie n'eut pas été semblable au garçon qui se tenait à ses cotés.

* * *

« -Ne te laisse pas influencer par le milieu ou l'endroit où tu te trouve. Seule importe ta cible.

-Tss, facile a dire. » marmonna Fang entre ses dents.

Profitant d'un dernière halte avant d'atteindre le village, la brunette avait repris son entraînement. Elle avait finalement compris que si la survie étant le mot maître parmi la troupe, il valait mieux qu'elle soit préparée comme il se devait. L'exercice se différenciait cependant du précèdent. Là où les caisses restaient à un endroit fixe, elle allait maintenant devoir tenter de tirer tout en se déplaçant sur le dos de son étalon noir.

« -Suis le mouvement de ton animal. » indiqua Snow

La brunette suivit sa recommandation, se calquant sur le rythme effréné du cheval au galop. N'être qu'une seule entité, c'était ce qu'elle devait faire. Lorsqu'elle banda son arc d'une flèche écarlate, elle continua son effort, visant la cible sur sa droite. Un seul souffle, une seule action. Elle tira. La pointe d'acier n'atteint que l'extrémité du cercle, faisant rager la jeune femme qui jura en descendant de sa monture. Snow regarda la scène du coin de l'œil, jugeant la jeune femme à peine recrutée.

« -Sa s'améliore on dirait...

-Je recommence. » Rétorqua la brunette en ré-enfourchant sa monture.

Le grand blond soupira, décidant de s'asseoir à même le sol, afin de mieux regarder l'amélioration de la brunette. Elle était tenace quand elle le voulait, parfois même acerbe. Et cela lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, ils ne rencontrèrent que peu de villageois. Pour la plupart, ils n'étaient que des Soldats rapatriés dans leur village d'origine. Ils avaient eut droit de rentrer auprès de leur famille après plusieurs mois de service. Le convoi croisait alors des familles réunies, des pères tenant leurs enfants dans leurs bras, des couples se promenant main dans la main. Comme si la paix était enfin revenue. Une voix retentit alors qu'ils s'étaient mis a la recherche d'une auberge ou passer la nuit.

« -Le jour du salut est proche ! Ne le sentez vous pas venir ?! »

Fang soupira, reconnaissant à quelle guilde le vieil homme appartenait. C'était évidant comme le nez au milieu du visage. Portant une longue robe d'apparat de couleur violette, mêlée au blanc. Un voile transparent cachant son visage et un sigle cousus sur le manteau, blanc lui aussi, qu'il portait sur les épaules. C'était un Évangile, c'était une certitude.

« -Les Mercenaires se rapprochent, et le jour lunaire n'en fais que de même ! Combien de temps encore à vivre. Combien de temps à se battre ?"

Le jour lunaire ? Mais de quoi parlait-il enfin ?

« -Ne l'écoute pas, cet homme est fou. La peur des ennemis la rendu malade." rétorqua Lightning, claquant sur la croupe du cheval noir pour que celui ci avance.

Fang ne répondit pas, se contentant seulement de réfléchir. Qu'est ce qu'il entendait par "jour lunaire", "jour du salut" ? Avait-il réellement sombré dans la folie ou alors vouait-il culte au dieu Bhunivelze, ennemi d'Etro, au point d'en perdre la tête ? Les Évangiles étaient réputés pour leur frasques, toujours prévoyants une fin du monde qui n'arrivait pas. L'apparition d'un élu qui n'était que chimère. Quoi qu'il en soit, la brunette ne faisait nullement confiance à ces vieux gâteux, comme elle s'amusait à les surnommer.

«On s'arrête ici !

A l'entente de la voix du Lieutenant Villiers, les Orphelins ne dirent plus mots. Le jeune homme entonna un bref discours à ses hommes avant de donner un point de rendez-vous pour le lendemain. Peu à peu, la troupe se dispersa dans le village. Il ne resta alors que quelques personnes, dont Fang et Hope. Les deux suivirent leurs supérieurs à l'intérieur de l'auberge qui se trouvaient sur leur droite. En entrant, l'odeur de la nourriture atteignit la brunette qui ne put s'empêcher de s'imaginer, dévorant un délicieux ragoût. Cela lui semblait des millénaires qu'elle n'avait pas mangé un repas digne de ce nom.

Le Commandant Amodar lui lança un clin d'œil rassurant, qu'elle put traduire simplement par « Ne t'inquiète pas, tu as à quartiers libres. » Elle le remercia simplement en souriant, et alla jeter un regard au menu affiché près du comptoir. Elle s'installa au bar, et se fit rapidement rejoindre par Hope et Snow. Le Lieutenant Farron n'était visible nulle part.

« -T'inquiète pas pour elle, elle se charge des tours de gardes en continue. On ne la force même pas, elle tient juste à le faire. » l'informa le grand blond.

La brune se contenta de hausser les épaules. Elle ne s'inquiétait pas pour cette femme qu'elle savait apte à se défendre. Elle prit finalement commande, avant que l'excitation à l'idée de plats préparés ne la dévore.

* * *

Ce fut donc après un repas copieux, dont allait sans doute profiter toute la garnison, et une douche brûlante, comme elle aimait les prendre, que Fang se rhabilla de ce que l'on pouvait considérer comme un pyjama, mais qui était plutôt un t-shirt de large taille. Sa journée avait était riche en action, exténuante du point de vue de certains Orphelins. Mais elle était habituée depuis longtemps au rythme d'attaque des monstres, leur nombre était le seul changement. Au lieu de n'en rencontrer que deux ou trois, elle savait maintenant qu'elle pouvait tomber sur une véritable meute de Slammers, plus ou moins féroces. Mais elle n'était plus seule, c'était son nouvel avantage.

Elle jeta un œil a l'extérieur, voyant que le soleil s'était couché il y a longtemps et que la nuit était déjà bien entamée. Elle se résigna, éteignit la lumière de sa lampe et se faufila entre les draps, s'accordant enfin un moment de répit.

Sa pensée vogua un instant, se remémorant le dernier trajet effectué jusqu'au village. Elle revit Snow, se battre contre les Slammers, ripostant à coup de poings dans la mâchoire des animaux, cassant plusieurs de leurs canines et les achevant d'un coup de massue. Cet homme était un véritable mastodonte, et même son attitude ne pouvait le démentir. L'homme était fait et entraîné pour démolir, tout comme le Lieutenant Farron était spécialiste dans les attaques surprises, rapides et faisait généralement beaucoup de victimes, en très peu de temps, dans les rangs ennemis. C'était pour cela qu'on l'avait surnommée Lightning. L'éclair. Celui qui tombe en un instant, qui tue et qui illumine d'espoir de sa lumière céleste. Cette jeune femme intriguait la brunette. D'abord par son aura, imperceptible, puis par son caractère, totalement imprévisible. Difficile à cerner.

Fang passa en revue les moments de sa première journée parmi la guilde. Le début de son entraînement, leur rencontre avec l'Heatscale. Sa pensée s'envola un instant vers le souvenir de Vanille. La nouvelle recrue se massa les tempes durant un instant, essayant de chasser cette souffrance qu'elle avait vue dans les grands yeux de son amie décédée. Elle ne voulait retenir que les bons moments, les meilleurs.

Se roulant en boule, elle enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Elle tenta de fermer les yeux et de s'endormir, mais l'image d'une Vanille cadavérique ne voulait plus la quitter. Sans qu'elle ne le réalise vraiment, ses larmes se remirent à couler, et de lourds sanglots sortirent de sa gorge. Elle ne voulait pas oublier.

« -Tout est de ma faute.. »

Elle rouvrit les yeux, échappant à la vision du sang et de l'agonie. Alors là seulement, elle vit la silhouette installée sur le fauteuil en face d'elle. Ses yeux bleus scintillait dans le noir presque total, et son visage semblait s'être adoucit depuis la dernière bataille.

« -C'est faux…

-Qu..quoi? »

La blonde daigna se lever, s'accroupissant près du lit. Elle fixa le visage de Fang, encore trempé de larmes.

« -Ce n'était pas de ta faute...

-Si j'étais arrivée plus tôt, j'aurais pu la sauver !

-Tu peux essayer de t'en convaincre, mais la seule personne à blâmer c'est le Mercenaire qui la assassinée. »

Elle échangea un nouveau regard avec la jeune femme brune. Cette fois, celui-ci semblait plein de compassion. Mais étrangement, la tristesse semblait l'accompagner. A pas de loup, la blonde se dirigea vers la sortie, et après un simple mouvement de tête, se mit a murmurer, fixant Fang avec détermination.

« -Un jour, les Mercenaires paieront. »

Les paroles du Lieutenant se fixèrent à son esprit, comme une promesse certaine.


	4. Chapter 4

**Arya12 : Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai finalement décidé du sort de notre mignonne petite Serah, tu en aura d'ailleurs un petit aperçu au chapitre suivant. J'attends aussi de pouvoir en apprend plus sur Snow dans le prochain jeu, et je pense préférer ce nouveau caractère, même si un peu plus...glauque ? xD Il est normal que je m'étende sur le rôle des Guildes, étant donné que c'est une partie pas mal importante, et je n'ai pas encore décidé comme réunir nos deux héroïnes, même si j'ai déjà pré-écrits quelques scènes importantes entre ces deux là. Autant te dire que je me suis forcé dans ce chapitre ^-^ Bonne lecture :) **

**"You crossed this line, Do you find it hard to sit with me tonight? I've walked these miles but I've walked 'em straight lined, You'll never know what was like to be fine" **

**- Chapitre 4 -**

Épuisée. C'était le sol mot qui lui venait pour décrire son état actuel. Ses yeux se fermaient seuls, la fatigue luttant contre son réveil. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du rester debout toute la nuit, mais elle n'aurait pas réussit à trouver le sommeil de toute façon. Elle sentit une main amicale taper dans son dos. Elle se retourna aussitôt et surprit son supérieur qui lui tendait une gourde. Eau ou alcool, elle n'en savait rien et était trop exténuée pour s'en préoccuper.

« -Snow te remplacera pour ta garde, ce soir. Dit-il à la jeune femme.

-Ce n'est pas la peine Commandant. » affirma t-elle en retour, avalant un gorgée du liquide.

Mais les cernes sous ses yeux la trahissait. Elle avait passé les trois derniers jours à veiller sur la troupe, même lorsqu'ils s'étaient stoppés dans des endroits sûrs. La confiance n'était jamais quelque chose de fiable pour Lightning. La blonde semblait vouloir afficher un stoïcisme constant, mais elle était humaine malgré tout. Et même si elle n'appréciait pas la compagnie des autres, elle ne pouvait pas les éviter continuellement.

« -Et si je te changeais de poste ? lâcha Amodar.

L'expression de son visage changea immédiatement, pour montrer surprise et incompréhension face à la demande du Commandant. N'exécutait-elle pas ses ordres à la lettre ? Pourquoi vouloir la changer de poste alors que tout allait parfaitement bien lorsqu'elle était éclaireuse ?

« -Regarde toi, tu tiens à peine debout Farron. »

En effet, elle savait que cette nouvelle journée allait être éprouvante de son point de vue. Mais elle se battrait, encore et encore, et peu lui importait sa fatigue. Elle passerait à travers, elle et sa volonté de fer. C'était le seul défaut du Lieutenant. Vouloir trop agir, trop faire et y risquer sa vie. Il était sûr qu'elle n'aurait pas fait long feu sur un champ de bataille dans son état actuel. Mais sa fierté lui empêchait de l'avouer. Trop sûre d'elle et de ses capacités, qui bien qu'efficaces, puissent devenir inefficaces pendant un affrontement, alors qu'elle peinait à garder ses yeux ouverts. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que le Commandant avait raison.

« -Tu restera à l'arrière, jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions Eden. »

Elle pesta intérieurement. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du dormir.

* * *

« -A ce que je vois, le Lieutenant Farron à dépassée ses propres limites hier soir. Tu devrais vraiment tenter de te reposer, Light. Sa fait du bien parfois !

-La ferme Snow. Je suis peut-être fatiguée, mais assez en forme pour t'en coller une. »

Le grand blond mit ses mains en l'air, paumes ouvertes, pour prouver son innocence. Lightning et son caractère imprévisible, c'était toute une histoire. Mais il savait que la blonde ne le détestait pas. Elle ne faisait que l'envier en ce moment même.

Elle entendit un nouveau cavalier se rapprocher, son pur-sang au pelage sable faisait claquer ses sabots sur le sol terreux. Le jeune garçon montra son visage, enfouit sous une courte écharpe bleutée, semblant sourire en voyant le visage fatiguée du Lieutenant.

« -Tu as encore fait une nuit blanche, pas vrai Light ? lui dit-il en rigolant.

La jeune femme lui lança un regard qui eut pour effet de faire taire son rire. Le garçon se replia sur lui même, un semblant triste. La jeune femme s'en voulue un peu de l'avoir peiné, aussi elle repris conversation, abordant un nouveau sujet.

« -Comment va la nouvelle ? interrogea t-elle Hope.

-Tu parle de Fang ? Elle doit être en train de dévaliser les cuisines, vu la façon dont elle s'est jetée sur la nourriture hier soir, ça ne m'étonnerais pas. Difficile de dire quand elle se décidera à sortir. »

Le Lieutenant Farron marmonna. Décidément cette journée allait être superbe. En plus d'être cantonné au second rôle, elle devait veiller sur les arrières de la troupe. Ce qui signifiait aussi s'occuper de la brunette et de son cas de figure, trop provocateur à son goût. Résignée, la blonde se laissa tomber au sol, annonçant à ses coéquipiers qu'elle partait chercher la recrue disparue.

Elle atteint rapidement le bâtiment où ils s'étaient installés la veille, et jeta un œil destiné à trouver la brunette, un peu trop fugueuse. Elle ne trouva rien et commença à monter les escaliers menant à l'étage. Arrivant à la chambre qu'occupait la jeune femme la veille, elle se remit à penser à sa courte discussion avec elle. Elle se savait pas pourquoi elle était venue la voir. Peut-être pour s'excuser de n'avoir pas pu sauver la rouquine, peut-être qu'elle voulait simplement voir l'état dans lequel la jeune femme se trouvait. Non, elle ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi. Elle savait ce qu'était la peine, l'avait vécue plus d'un fois. La mort également. Mais elle ne pouvait rien changer à ce qu'il s'était passé.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit le porte, elle avisa le lit où se trouvait la brunette durant la nuit. Ce qui la surpris ne fut pas donc qu'elle y soit toujours, mais plutôt qu'elle y dormait encore paisiblement.

« -Non mais c'est pas vrai..murmura t-elle.

Elle se stoppa près du lit qui baignait dans la lumière du soleil, avisant le sourire de la brune. Ses cheveux de jais était encore plus en bataille qu'habituellement, prouvant qu'elle dormait toujours profondément. Et cette attitude énervait Lightning au plus haut point. Elle s'apprêtait à réveiller la jeune femme d'une bonne gifle, à moitié effarée par son comportement. Mais Fang réagit avant qu'elle n'eut le temps d'atteindre sa joue, emprisonnant son poignet de sa main. Puis naturellement, elle ramena le bras de la blonde près de son visage, s'appuyant à celui-ci comme sur un coussin. Lightning ne savait plus quoi penser. Sans qu'elle ne le réalise, l'expression de son visage s'attendrit face à l'action de la jeune femme.

« -Et somnambule en plus de ça...

-Qui a dit que je dormais ? » résonna alors la voix de Fang, toujours câlinant la main de l'Orphelin qui n'en demandait pas tant.

La blonde retira immédiatement son bras, tandis que la nouvelle recrue se relevait doucement, l'air ensommeillé mais en forme. Un malicieux sourire éclaira son visage, mais Lightning ne se laissa cependant pas déstabiliser par la surprise, et s'éloigna promptement, laissant à la brune le peu d'intimité qu'il lui fallait afin de se préparer pour reprendre la route. Une fois prête, elles sortirent rejoindre les autres qui les attendaient. Tous étaient déjà prêts à s'en aller, il ne manquait plus que les deux jeunes femmes. Lightning, qui était légèrement sur les nerfs, rejoint son cheval accroché près d'une caravane. Tout en resserrant sa selle, et bouclant les rennes de son pur-sang, elle ne pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard furieux à Fang qui préparait elle aussi son étalon. La brune souriait toujours. Un de ces sourire annonçant la moquerie.

« -Mal dormi Sunshine ? »

Le sang du Lieutenant ne fit qu'un tour, et le claquement de la gifle que reçu la jeune femme résonna dans la campement. La blonde ne plaça pas un mot, se contentant d'enfourcher Odin et de s'en aller rejoindre Hope. Fang fit de même, montant sur son étalon noir, et lui donna l'ordre bref de suivre le pur-sang. Elle se teint la joue quelques instant, là où Lightning l'avait frappée. Elle allait avoir une jolie marque. Fang se dit alors que l'appellation qu'elle avait donné à l'Orphelin y était sans doute pour quelque chose.

Lorsqu'elle rencontra Hope à son tour, elle mima une expression de douleur, montrant sa joue de son index. Le garçonnet ne put s'empêcher de rire. Rire qui éclata doucement parmi le silence, et qui réchauffa un instant le cœur de Fang. Au moins quelqu'un semblait être de bonne humeur. Alors seulement elle remarqua le demi-sourire du Lieutenant.

* * *

Atteindre Eden ne leur prendraient sûrement pas plus d'une journée. Mais malgré ce fait, Lightning trouvait le temps horriblement long. Elle qui était habituée à son poste d'éclaireuse, faire des aller-retour constants pour veiller sur la troupe quand à une invasion de monstres. Cette même blonde se trouvait maintenant à traîner le pas à l'arrière, tandis que Snow se chargeait de tout à lui seul. Elle était devenue comme inactive, et s'occuper des autres en ne faisant rien n'était pas dans ses coutumes. Mais durant la route jusqu'à la cité, c'était tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire. Elle observait la troupe, veillait à ce qu'aucun Orphelin ne s'éloigne trop du chemin. Et tout cela était d'une monotonie extrême.

« -Excuse moi Lightning, mais tu n'as vraiment pas l'air dans ton assiette, lui dit Hope, qui se trouvait à quelques pas d'elle.

-Je vais bien...je manque juste de sommeil. C'est tout. » répondit-elle.

Le jeune garçon acquiesça, comprenant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire et poursuivit son chemin vers d'autres membres de l'équipe. La blonde soupira lorsqu'elle aperçu la nouvelle d'amie de Hope se rapprocher d'elle. La façon dont elle l'avait abordée dans la matinée ne lui avait pas plus. Fang le savait, mais taquiner son supérieur avait été trop tentant. Elle semblait tellement froide et tellement distante par rapport à tous, et la brune se doutait que cette même froideur pouvait cacher une possible douceur si Lightning se décidait à la montrer. Se montrer plus affective n'était sans doute pas quelques chose de mal, dans ce cas de figure. C'était comme si Fang était poussée à accepter un défi.

La brunette s'approcha alors du Lieutenant, et fouilla dans la sacoche qu'elle portait à la taille. Elle en ressortit deux petits pains, enrobés dans du papier, semblant chauds et tout juste fait.

« -D'où est-ce que tu sort ça ? » demanda froidement Lightning, sans accepter l'offre de la brune.

Fang leva les yeux au ciel face à l'obstination de la jeune femme.

« -J'ai eu le temps de les acheter avant de partir. Prends en un. »

Lightning hésita quelques instants, mais les gargouillis de son ventre s'opposèrent à sa raison. Elle tendis sa main et la brune y déposa gentiment son cadeau.

« -Pourquoi pas Hope ? questionna t-elle.

-Tu en as sûrement plus besoin que lui. » répondit Fang, haussant les épaules.

Le Lieutenant ne savait pas si elle devait prendre cela comme une nouvelle provocation, mais elle s'opposa à la riposte, mordit dans le pain et avala le tout. C'était un déjeuner peu consistant, mais c'était aussi la seule chose qu'elle pouvait avoir pour le moment. Puis elle remarqua que Fang la fixait avec attention. Son regard taquin l'agaçait véritablement. Mais après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, n'était-il pas normal qu'elle veuille s'amuser un peu ?

« -Merci Fang.. »

Elle parut surprise lorsque la blonde s'adressa à elle. Puis se mit naturellement à lui sourire, apportant sa main près de sa tempe, dans un salut militaire.

« -Merci à toi... »

Et sans plus de formalités, elle s'élança sur son étalon brun dont la fougue n'était plus à prouver. Elle passa rapidement entre les deux rangs d'Orphelin, s'accrochant à la crinière de l'animal pour ne pas être expulsée. Lightning regardait la brunette, priant, sans le vouloir sincèrement, pour qu'elle se casse la figure et cesse ses gamineries. Sa silhouette se découpait parmi le soleil qui se levait sur l'horizon, rendant sa peau mâte encore plus ne l'était. Sa chevelure ébène affichait des reflets rougeâtres, à peine visible, comme une aura enveloppant son visage. Tout son être clamait la liberté et le sauvage d'une vie qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu vivre. Son futur se dessinait devant elle, elle devait juste franchir le pas qui la séparait du réel. Saisir sa chance.

* * *

Eden n'était finalement qu'un point lumineux lorsqu'ils stoppèrent le convoi. Certes, très près mais pas assez pour y arriver sans risquer une attaque. La direction de Snow en solitaire avait était contraignante et ils devaient en payer les conséquences. Chacun des Orphelins installèrent leurs tentes, formant le camp pour la nuit. Lightning décida de partir en éclaireuse, assurant le premier tour de garde, et Snow pouvait bien refuser, elle irait tout de même. Elle avait passée la journée entière à suivre les ordres et rester bien tranquille. Un peu d'aventure n'allait pas lui faire de mal, surtout qu'aucun monstre ne s'était montré depuis le jour précédent.

Elle talonna Odin, dépassant les autres et s'avançant sur le chemin qu'ils emprunteraient tous le lendemain. Elle se redressa un peu plus sur son animal, profitant de brise fraîche du soir. La lune éclairait l'immense prairie qu'ils foulaient maintenant plus de quatre jours. Et seulement un Mercenaire leur était apparu. La jeune femme ragea intérieurement, elle lui avait promis de se venger. Mais si ces meurtriers ne se montraient pas, alors comment pourrait-elle accomplir sa volonté ?

Elle scruta le terrain plus longuement, tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose de suspect. Son regard s'étendit sur des ruines, quelques mètres plus loin, toutes près d'une nouvelle forêt. Comme attirée par la lune qui les surplombait, elle décida de s'y arrêter. Des cendres se trouvaient de part en part sur son chemin, qui, foulé par l'animal, laissait une fumée noirâtre s'élever.

Elle s'apprêtait à descendre de son animal, lorsqu'elle se stoppa. Tout était trop...calme. Beaucoup trop calme. Et en instant, elle compris qu'elle avait fait une erreur en s'aventurant ici en solitaire. Se saisissant rapidement d'une fusée de détresse, elle tira, avertissant les autres que quelque chose n'allait pas. Au moment où le fumigène éclata, les buissons près des ruines se déchirèrent et cinq imposants Slammers vinrent se précipiter sur Odin, percutant le flanc le pur-sang qui lâcha un hennissement. Pris de surprise, il devint hors de contrôle pour la jeune femme, et d'un mouvement elle fut expulsée, son corps allant percuter un mur proche.

Les monstres à gueule de loup la fixèrent, alors qu'elle-même tentait de ne pas perdre conscience après le choc. Elle tenta de se relever, faiblarde. Ses genoux tremblèrent à peine, et elle retomba aussitôt en position assise, son dos collé contre la paroi glacée en pierre. Un des Slammer se rapprocha. Son poil argenté indiqua à la jeune femme qu'elle se trouvait dans une très mauvaise posture. Bright-Slammer. Le plus redoutable de tous. Le monstre ne se trouvait qu'à quelques pas d'elle, son souffle putride soufflant sur son visage angélique, elle s'efforça de rester calme et indifférente. La mâchoire de l'animal claqua, comme si sentant sa proie tout près l'excitait, à la seule idée de pouvoir enfoncer ses crocs dans sa chair. Lightning sombra dans l'inconscience avant que cela ne se produise.

* * *

« -Fang ?»

La jeune femme jeta un œil à son amie. La jeune rouquine semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

Elles avaient toute de deux décidées, où plutôt Vanille avait jugé bon, de fêter l'arrivée du printemps en allant se promener à travers les bois. En cette saison, il n'y avait rien d 'autre que le chant des oiseaux et le parfum des fleurs à peine écloses. Rien d'autre qu'un magnifique paysage ne pouvait plus réjouir la jeune fille, qui pouvait passer des heures dehors, profitant des rayons du soleil tout juste apparents. Il n'y avait pas de nuages ce jour là et le ciel était d'un bleu inconnu, comme celui d'une fantaisie lointaine.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle marchaient, côte à côte, sans cependant s'adresser un mot, comme pour profiter du silence paisible qui s'offrait à elles. Mais la rouquine avait décidée qu'il était temps de parler. De demander des explications sur son sujet de tracas, qu'elle ne savait comment rendre joyeux.

« -Et si...quelqu'un d'autre le découvrait ? Tu sais ce qui pourrais se passer si...

-Vanille, la coupa t-elle.

Posant une main sur l'épaule de la rouquine, Fang tenta de la réconforter. Bien sûr qu'elle avait peur, bien sûr qu'elle savait le risque qu'elle courrait. Mais elle ne pouvait malheureusement rien y faire, tout cela était hors de sa portée. Elle avait compris qu'elle n'aurait jamais dut le dire à Vanille, en voyant l'effroi prendre place sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« -Je te fais confiance. » lui dit-elle.

Elle sourit malgré que sa jeune amie soit peu rassurée, la prenant gentiment dans ses bras et la serrant contre elle.

« -Fang...je suis tellement désolée..

-C'est rien, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit l'intéressée dans un murmure. Tu n'y est pour rien... »

* * *

Suivre le Lieutenant ne faisait pas partit de ses obligations. Mais plus elle y pensait, plus elle savait qu'elle était faible, beaucoup trop faible, pour pouvoir se tenir loin de la troupe où de l'un de ses membres. Et comme elle le doutait, Lightning avait bien du mal à obéir aux ordres, quel qu'ils soient. Elle n'épiait donc pas, car se tenant à une distance suffisamment lointaine pour qu'elle ne puisse la repérer, mais suffisamment proche pour qu'elle puisse la prévenir en cas de problème. Et vice versa.

Elle s'entraînait encore, postée sur le dos de son étalon et essayant de garder un équilibre qui lui permettrait de tirer comme il le fallait. Elle ne pensait pas avoir besoin de toutes ces leçons, se disait qu'une fois dans le feu de l'action cela se passerait différemment. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd qu'elle se décida à se défaire de son entraînement sans fin. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, et observa l'étrange fumée rouge-orangée apparaître de nulle part. Elle réalisa seulement à cet instant qu'elle avait semé le Lieutenant.

Elle claqua les rennes de sa monture, celle ci se lançant au galop. Lorsqu'elle arriva sur le terrain où se tenait l'affrontement, elle ne put s'empêcher de rester figée face aux ennemis se tenant devant elle. Cinq Slammers, dont deux au poil blanc comme neige. Puis elle remarqua le corps du Lieutenant à terre, tentant vainement de se relever. Plus faible que jamais, elle semblait ne pouvoir rien encaisser qu'une défaite certaine.

Fang n'hésite pas plus d'une seconde et, son cheval freinant à peine sa vitesse, se positionna pour attaquer. L'animal brun passa rapidement entre les deux groupes séparés de Slammer, les trois Dark d'un côté et les deux Bright de l'autre, essayant de les éloigner de leur cible qui semblait ne pouvoir se défendre. Le corps de la brunette décrivit une faible courbe, suffisante pour atteindre la cible qu'elle recherchait. Postée à l'envers de la selle de son animal, accroupit sur celui-ci et suivant ses mouvements, elle se surprit à rester incroyablement sereine. Elle aspira longuement une bouffée d'air tandis que d'un mouvement, elle tendait la corde de son arc, une flèche colorée en joue. Elle n'hésita pas, et relâcha la tension accumulée, laissant la flèche s'élancer. Atteindre son but précis.

Le Slammer qui tentait alors d'atteindre le corps de la blonde se mit à hurler, se retournant et fonçant rapidement sur celle qui l'avait attaqué au niveau de la cuisse. Elle allait devenir sa prochaine cible, tout comme celle de la meute réduite qui se lança à ses trousses. Sachant quelle n'avait aucune chance de survivre, Fang accéléra la cadence de son étalon, s'élançant à travers la plaine pour rejoindre les Orphelins qui ne tarderaient pas. Elle observa le corps toujours inanimé de Lightning avant qu'il soit hors de portée.

« -Éloigne toi ! »

Une voix masculine se fit attendre et l'animal reçu une seconde flèche en pleine poitrine. Il n'arrêta pas sa course, comme si transpercé ses organes ne lui avait rien fait. Une nouvelle flèche l'atteint, en pleine tête, cette fois ci. Sous l'impact, son crâne partit en arrière et son corps se plia pour retomber au sol. Mais la victoire était de courte durée car un nouveau monstre argenté pris sa place, suivit de loin par les trois autres. La brunette jura, rejoignant rapidement Snow qui était arrivé à temps.

Au loin, elle voyait la troupe d'Orphelin se tenir prêts à l'attaque. Elle se permit de reprendre sa respiration qu'elle avait bloquée durant sa course avec les Slammers. Il n'y avait plus à douter, les loups ne feraient pas de victimes ce soir. Elle avisa Hope, qui se dirigeait vers elle, et seulement là elle se remémora l'élément manquant à la bataille.

* * *

Un noir total, à peine apaisant. Incapable de réfléchir et se laisser fondre dans le néant que produisait son esprit. La douleur et la fatigue, effacées. Comme inexistante dans un lieu pareil. L'imaginaire était réellement plus paisible.

Le contact avec le métal glacial la fit tressaillir, si bien qu'elle fut contrainte d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir d'où celui ci provenait. Elle ne prononça pas mot, mais son regard, faiblard, ne manquant toutefois pas de lancer des éclairs à l'homme qui se tenait face à elle. Ce n'était en aucun cas un pillard ordinaire. Il était plus que ça. Plus dangereux, plus féroce. Le Lieutenant tenta le tout pour le tout et essaye de dégainer sa lame, mais la forte poigne du Mercenaire l'empêchait de ne cesserait-ce que bouger le simple doigt.

« -Doucement ma jolie, ne bouge pas et tout ira bien.. », lui susurra t-il d'une voix vaguement envoûtante.

Mais Lightning ne se laissa prendre au faux charme du meurtrier, et commença à se débattre autant que sa force actuelle le lui permettait. L'homme la fit s'arrêter d'un coup de poing dans le thorax, lui coupant le souffle, puis la saisissant violemment par les cheveux, l'obligeait à fixer son visage. Pliée par le coup, elle serra les dents tout en conservant le regard froid qu'elle affichait au Mercenaire. D'un claquement de doigt, l'homme fit approcher ses compagnons. Il étaient trois au total. Chacun armés d'une épée ou d'un sabre, rangés dans leur fourreau cependant. L'homme qui la maintenait avait le regard de l'un de ces brigands, inconscient de ses actions car trop noyé dans l'alcool. Mais mêlé avec la rage de tuer. Le sadisme pur.

« -Reste tranquille.. »

La blonde s'en doutait. Une fois qu'ils auraient fini de s'amuser avec elle, qu'il n'aurait rien d'autre à tirer de son corps, il la tuerait sûrement. La loi du plus fort. L'homme sur la femme, toujours. Les autres Mercenaires ordonnèrent la mort de la jeune femme, mais le premier qui semblait être chef de bande, les stoppa d'un mouvement du bras. Il brassa l'air de sa main, laissant une Lightning perplexe et malgré elle, la jeune femme se mit à frissonner. Les deux autres s'éloignèrent alors, laissant le Mercenaire à ses affaires.

« -Si tu promets de ne pas te débattre, alors je ne te ferais pas de mal, murmura t-il à nouveau, cette fois frôlant l'oreille du Lieutenant.

-Allez vous faire f... »

Une paire de lèvres s'accrocha aux siennes avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre. Il y eut la surprise, puis immédiatement le dégoût de la jeune femme. Elle se débattait, mais l'homme l'emprisonnait d'une poigne de fer. Ne cessant de se délecter des lèvres de son vis à vis, l'homme commença à caresser longuement les contours de sa taille, remontant à la naissance de ses seins pour abaisser la fermeture éclair du gilet qu'elle portait sous le crème de sa veste blanche. Le froid de son pendentif rentra en contact avec sa peau chaude et réveilla la fureur qu'elle avait égarée. Elle lutta, tentant de repousser son agresseur avec toute la volonté et la force dont elle disposait. Mais la fatigue, le mépris et la terreur la dominait, l'empêchant de réfléchir correctement. Le Mercenaire resserra son emprise, retenant la femme avec qui il comptait assouvir ses désirs. Lightning ne cesse de débattre, même lorsque l'homme la gifla, elle grimaça de douleur et tenta par tout les moyens de se libérer.

« Lâchez-moi ! »

Ses paroles devinrent cris, puis ses cris des hurlements. Il la fit de nouveau taire, l'attrapant par la mâchoire et dévorant sa bouche, et, comme un vampire en manque de sang, commença à la mordre. Avec la sauvagerie et l'excitation le possédant, il aventura sur son cou, mordant la chair rosée, revenant rapidement sur ses lèvres dont le goût sucrée lui était devenu addiction. Le sourire de l'homme s'étendait de part et d'autre de son visage, sadique, il semblait ne pouvoir être comblé. La jeune femme se sentit tressaillir, sa colère se transformant peu à peu en faiblesse, en soumission.

Le Mercenaire eut soudain un hoquet qui le fait relâcher sa victime. L'expression de son visage était figé dans une douleur constante, dont le Lieutenant aurait voulu être l'auteur. Elle ne remarqua pas donc tout de suite la pointe métallique transperçant la poitrine de l'homme, teintée du rouge de son sang. Sa respiration n'exista plus et son corps s'affaissa, face contre terre, laissant apparaître une Fang essoufflée, l'arc à la main. Laissant tomber son arme, la brunette se précipita rapidement vers son supérieur, toujours adossée contre la roche, en état de choc. Elle s'appuya sur la pierre, se relevant grâce aux maigres forces qu'il lui restait encore, la main sur le manche de son épée, prête à tuer l'homme s'il ne l'était déjà. Fang repoussa le corps du Mercenaire d'un coup de pied afin que Lightning cesse de le regarder. Mais son visage ne voulait se détacher de son agresseur.

Son corps réagit à la vue du macchabée, son poing se serrant autour de son arme. Puis, l'espace d'un seconde, ce ne fut qu'un léger malaise qui se fit sentir en son intérieur. Le manche de son épée glissa au sol, tombant dans l'herbe récemment poussée, après le passage du feu. La brune, se retournant dans sa direction, observa la jeune femme dont le corps s'effondrait lentement. Ses genoux frappèrent le sol en premier suivit de ses mains tremblantes, secouées de spasmes. Bientôt son corps suivit le mouvement, et elle tomba près du cadavre, ne détachant pas ses yeux du visage de la victime. Son visage était crispé, partagé entre tristesse et désespoir. Doucement, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'elle-même ne s'en rende compte.

« -Lightning ! »

La jeune femme continuait de fixer le corps, refusant de sortir de sa transe. Ses membres se mirent à trembler, de plus en plus, et les battements de son cœur s'accélérait tout comme son souffle devenait court. Elle sentit des mains attraper ses épaules, les maintenant pour l'empêcher de trembler. Le regard de la blonde semblait maintenant vide, presque mort, comme si aucune lueur, aucune animosité et aucun bonheur ne la traversait plus. Le corps de la brune obstrua la vue qu'elle avait du mort, et celle-ci, attrapant son visage entre ses mains, l'obligea à la regarder dans les yeux. Il n'y eut bientôt plus que l'émeraude de son regard dans son champ de vision, et son intensité mystérieusement rassurante.

« -Regarde moi.. »

Elle sentait son souffle chaud balayer ses lèvres, et ses doigts fins caresser ses joues affectueusement. Se focalisant sur la jeune femme qui lui faisait face, son cœur se calma, peu à peu, et se sentant en confiance, elle ferma ses paupières. Laissant son souffle saccadé lentement s'évaporer de sa gorge, pour ce mêler à celui de celle qui lui faisait face. C'est à cet instant qu'elle compris qu'elle n'était plus seule. Plus la seule à se battre pour survivre, même parfois contre des ennemis invisibles et inexistants. Seulement fragments de souvenirs, de souffrance.

« -Capitaine Rosch.. »

Les voix des deux Mercenaires restant s'élevèrent derrière elles. Ceux-ci pensant que leur chef en avait fini de ses jeux, étaient revenus profiter du spectacle qu'ils pensaient presque achevé. Ils restèrent figés à la vue de son corps, puis leurs regards se portèrent sur les deux femmes côte à côte. Ne sachant alors plus réfléchir, ne pensant que revanche, ils foncèrent alors sur le Lieutenant et son amie, une ayant déjà imaginé la mort venant l'enlever au monde.

« -Ferme tes yeux..

-Mais.. »

Le regard enflammé de la brune la fit taire immédiatement. Ce n'était pas un simple euphémisme, car les yeux de jade de sa coéquipière s'était réellement mélangé à une étrange lueur rouge-orangé. Comme si la fureur qu'elle contenait allait se libérer d'un moment à l'autre. Le simple fait d'imaginer la Fang qu'elle connaissait, ceci dit à peine, en colère était improbable, alors comment ce pouvait-il qu'une telle rage soit contenue ? Comme son amie le lui recommandait, elle décida d'obéir et bientôt, ce ne fus que le noir total, le retour aux sources qui lui apportait le plus grand réconfort. Puis la chaleur, l'incroyable chaleur qui se propageait tout autour de leurs deux corps. Ce fus comme si un feu effroyable les frôlaient, les entouraient sans se décider à les brûler vives. Elle entendit des hurlements, de douleur, de souffrance. Puis plus rien. Le vent balaya petit à petit la zone où elles se trouvaient, et lorsqu'elle sentit la main de son amie tapoter son épaule, elle rouvrit les yeux, croisant ses orbes qui avaient retrouvées leur couleur originelle.

Elle se sentit tomber. La fatigue, la colère, la frustration et la peur. C'était un maelström de sentiments et de sensations qu'elle ne pouvait plus encaisser. Pas après ça, pas après tout ça. Toute cette violence, cette lutte. La brunette la récupéra dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne touche le sol, entourant son corps avec délicatesse. Elle laissa la blonde s'effondrer contre elle, poser la tête dans le creux de son épaule, à la limite de l'inconscience.

« -On devrait rentrer.. » murmura doucement la brune.

Lightning ne pris peine de répondre. Son masque de froideur tombé, elle n'était plus qu'une jeune fille fragile, troublée par les événements de sa vie, et fatiguée. Terriblement fatiguée.

« -Accroche toi Lieutenant.. »

D'un doux sursaut, la brunette l'attrapa par la taille, tandis que les jambes de son amie s'enroulait autour de son corps, et ses bras autour de son cou. Ce n'était nullement une preuve d'amour naissant pour la blonde, mais seulement un laisser-aller aux vues de la situation. Son corps cramponné à celui de Fang semblait aussi lourd que l'immobilité d'une statue de marbre mais la jeune femme ne sembla s'en plaindre, consciente que sa partenaire ne pouvait plus faire un pas.

La blonde respira doucement le parfum sauvage et exotique provenant de la chevelure de son amie, laissant de fines larmes à nouveau couler sur ses joues. Trop de souffrance face à la mort, trop de souvenirs. Et un semblant de réconfort dans un monde aussi terrible qu'impitoyable. Elle ne voulait plus résister, plus vivre pour le moment mais juste s'échapper de la cruelle réalité. Fang se mit en route, tandis que le Lieutenant accroché à elle comme un nourrisson à sa mère, ne tentait plus de rester éveiller. La dernière lueur qu'elle remarqua fut celle de la pleine lune, reflétant les armures des Mercenaires aux corps carbonisés.


	5. Chapter 5

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre en ligne, en espérant qu'il plaise ! **

**Arya12: Hello. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Fang, elle a la tête dure, elle encaissera bien les coups de Lightning..Bref passons xD Pour les moments où Lightning rentre en transe, ta théorie est pas mal proche de ce que je prévois de faire et tu va d'ailleurs en savoir un peu plus dans ce chapitre ci, puisque ce "côté" de Lightning en est justement l'introduction. Pour ce qui est donc de cette relation, je commence vraiment à cerner le couple et les idées se forment bien, il me manque juste quelques idées qui ne sauraient tarder à venir. Et oui Fang sera toujours trop provocante, trop malicieuse telle que j'ai pu la connaitre dans certaines fic, et il en est de même pour notre belle soldate..où plutôt Orphelin si tu suis mon résonnement, qui restera impassible..du moins pour le moment. ^-^ Et son surnom restera tel qu'il est. Sunshine, n'est-il pas mignon? :P Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

**Elelia: Les passages en transes de Lightning sont vraiment marquants à ce que je vois xD Celui du Chapitre 4 et en réalité le même que celui posté au début du Chapitre 3. Le personnage de Lightning se révélera peu à peu, et j'ai de trèèès bonnes intentions la concernant. (A noter que chez moi les bonnes intentions sont celles qui sont intéressantes à traiter.) Et je suis ravie que tu apprécie l'univers de cette fic car j'ai passé plusieurs heures à me creuser la tête sur ce sujet, savoir s'il était mieux de faire évoluer les persos dans un décor déjà connu ou non. Je te souhaite une bonne lecture :)**

**"I got a pocket, got a pocketful of sunshine, I got a love and I know that it's all mine, Do what you want but you're never gonna break me, Sticks and stones are never gonna shake me."**

**-Chapitre 5 -**

Les flammes brûlaient, haut et fort ce soir là. La chaleur s'intensifiait, mais la jeune fille ne bougerait pas. Pourquoi se débattre alors que tout est perdu ? Pourquoi tenter de survivre alors que la fin est proche ? Tellement proche. Elle entendait leurs rires, les haïssait depuis les ruines où elle se trouvait, couchée à même le sol. Leurs grandes silhouettes noires se démarquant dans les flammes, et l'acier de leurs sabres, poignards et autres horreurs miroitant à travers la noirceur de leurs capes. Et toujours ces même rires, qui resterait gravés dans sa mémoire et ce jusqu'à sa mort. Et un nom, perdu dans les ténèbres l'entourant.

« -Claire !? » hurla une petite voix fluette.

La stupéfaction remplaça le désespoir sur son visage. Les rires se stoppèrent instantanément, comme attiré par la vie de l'enfant qui avait appelé. Ils se firent ombres, longeant les flammes et se rapprochant dangereusement de la fillette. La jeune fille, toujours sous les gravas, se mit à se débattre pour libérer sa jambe gauche prisonnière. Si ce n'était pas pour elle-même qu'elle voulait survivre, elle devait au moins tenir compte de l'enfant. La protéger, coûte que coûte.

Elle serra les dents lorsqu'un bout de métal s'accrocha à son mollet, s'enfonçant profondément dans sa chair. Elle aurait hurlé de douleur si un autre cri ne l'avait pas remplacé.

« -Claire ! Aide-moi Claire ! »

Les sanglots se faisait littéralement entendre dans la lutte de la fillette. La fumée se dissipant à peine, elle put voir les hommes aux prises avec l'enfant, la retenant par le poignet. L'un d'eux dégaina un sabre, et la rage de la jeune femme explosa. Elle tira sur sa jambe d'un coup sec, laissant son mollet sanguinolent à nu, et sans se soucier de l'effroyable douleur qui l'atteignait se mit à courir vers la petite fille. Elle ne dit rien non plus lorsque la plante de ses pieds nus rentra en contact avec les cendres encore brûlantes. Sa voix retentit en écho lorsqu'elle hurla son nom, sa main se tendant vers l'enfant.

« -Serah ! »

Elle se redressa, haletante, son corps trempé de sueur. Elle se trouvait dans un lit, et jugeant par la lumière traversant la fenêtre sur sa droite, le soleil venait de se lever. Le convoi avait sans doute doute repris le chemin jusqu'à Eden et elle se trouvait sûrement dans une des caravanes de la troupe. Elle observa les alentours, remarquant qu'il n'y avait personne près d'elle. Elle en fut tout de même rassurée car ne portant que ses sous vêtements, elle se serait sentit très mal à l'aise. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs qui pouvait l'avoir déshabillé, elle doutait que ce soit Snow, car il savait qu'il y risquait sa vie. Sans doute Fang avait-elle aidée ?

Elle se mit à rougir, pensa à la recrue la déshabillant. Il était vrai qu'elle avait un corps identique car étant elle aussi une femme, mais le simple fait de se savoir à moitié dénudée devant qui que ce soit étant dérangeant pour le Lieutenant qui tenait à préserver son intimité en toute situation.

Le souvenir de son agression lui revint alors en mémoire, sentant encore le souffle du Mercenaire accroché à son cou, tel une sangsue, et mordillant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il trouvait. Un frisson lui parcouru le dos et elle écarta vite cette pensée de son esprit. Remettant ses idées en place, elle se remémora les événements de la veille. Fang avait tué le Mercenaire...la suite demeurait floue. De simples parcelles flottait ça et là.

Elle se souvenait de la fatigue, l'empêchant de bouger. Et puis il y avait cette odeur, douce et à la fois sauvage, se rependant encore autour de son corps. Son cerveau était encore embrumé de rêves cauchemardesque, mais le retour à la réalité se faisait avec une rare délicatesse que le Lieutenant décida d'apprécier. Elle regarda le paysage défiler un instant, se rallongeant, se relaxant encore quelques instants avant que sa journée ne commence.

* * *

« -Elle a fait quoi !? »

La voix de l'Orphelin était tinté de surprise, ajoutée à un léger soupçon d'émotion ne pouvant cependant se lire. Venant tout juste d'enfourcher sa monture pour se préparer à revenir à son poste initial, elle s'était faite stopper par Snow.

« -Elle a demandé à te remplacer en tant qu'éclaireur jusqu'à ce que nous arrivions à Eden. Elle estime que tu devrait te reposer encore une journée » expliqua calmement le Lieutenant Villiers.

Lightning se mit à trembler de nouveau spasmes, cette fois de colère. Elle serra les poings, jurant, de se montrer si incapable face à la situation. Pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prenait ? Elle n'y connaissait rien, venait à peine d'être engagée et n'avait que peu d'expérience. Sans compter que ses aptitudes au combat était nettement inférieures à celle du Lieutenant aux cheveux roses. Comment Amodar avait-il pu accepter ça ? Une novice remplacer un Lieutenant.

« -Nous sommes d'accord avec elle Light, repris Snow

-Tout ça parce qu'elle m'a sauvée la vie.., ragea à nouveau la blonde, serrant les dents.

- Elle mérite alors largement le droit de te remplacer. Tu es totalement inconsciente, tu aurait pu te faire te faire tuer si elle n'était pas arrivée à temps !

- Elle n'est rien ! Elle est sortie de nulle part, il y a seulement deux jours et tu voudrait l'égaler à des Orphelins de notre rang.

-Il n'empêche que tu serait morte Lightning ! »

A l'entente de ce simple mot, ce fus sa fureur qui s'estompa. Elle s'était jurée de batailler, coûte que coûte, pour que vengeance soit obtenue. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir. Pas tout de suite, pas encore.

« -Elle t'as racontée pour les Mercenaires..n'est ce pas ? »

Le visage du grand blond sembla intrigué a l'annonce de sa coéquipière.

« -De quels Mercenaires est-ce que tu parle ? Tout ce que nous avons eut à affronter c'est une simple meute de Slammers.

-Il y avait trois de ces vermines dans les ruines où j'ai été attaquée. Ils sont morts, Fang les as tués. »

Une fois encore, Snow demeura étonné, ce qui fit réagir le Lieutenant qui le rappela un instant à l'ordre. Il resta cependant confus face à la blonde, qui elle, avait retrouvée sa froideur et droiture légendaire.

« -Light..il n'y avait aucun Mercenaires, dit-il enfin a voix basse.

-Quoi ? Mais…

-Plusieurs de nos hommes sont allés inspecter ces ruines dont tu parles. Il n'y avait rien, absolument rien. »

* * *

Cela n'aurait jamais dut arriver. Elle n'aurait jamais dut rien révéler, à Vanille, mais également au Lieutenant Farron. Mais la situation en valait la peine, et elle ne pouvait nullement s'en vouloir d'avoir sauvée la blonde d'une mort certaine. Elle aurait finie entre les mains des Mercenaires et aurait été faite prisonnière pour être torturée sans peine, où contaminée par le Chaos ce qui s'avérait peut-être pire. Fang savait donc que son choix était le plus judicieux possible. Mais se remémorant les événements passés et plus particulièrement la mort de la rouquine, elle en vint a conclure qu'aucun ne devait savoir. Il en coûterait de sa vie, dans le cas contraire.

Elle soupira, son arc posé sur son épaule et son carquois à porté. Il fallait qu'elle se sorte de ses pensées, et décida donc de se reporter sur la paysage environnant. Le soleil se levait a peine, mais déjà la cite luxuriante qu'était Eden semblait s'ouvrit devant la troupe. Ils se trouvait encore dans la grande plaine, au sud de la ville. Depuis le lointain, Fang se mit à observer les murailles de la ville que l'on disait être une des plus belles au monde. Ayant toujours vécue dans les bois ou en rase campagne, la brunette n'avait alors aucune idée de ce qu'une cité telle que celle ci pouvait réellement représenter. Mais la découverte, doublée de la curiosité, étant son fort, elle allait vite le savoir.

« -Fang ! »

Elle se stoppa dans sa contemplation, se retournant vers son compagnon arrivant vers elle, sur sa monture à la robe beige. Hope la salua brièvement.

« -Ça ne te dérange pas que je me joigne a toi ? » Demanda le garçon avec timidité.

Elle remua la tête, souriant un instant a l'attitude du garçonnet qui semblait intimidé. Dans un geste amical, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux argents, décoiffant Hope plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« -Ce n'est pas parce que mon poste est différent aujourd'hui que tu dois te comporter autrement avec moi. »

Le jeune garçon acquiesça et ils entamèrent la marche.

* * *

Les portes en bois massif s'ouvrirent devant la troupe d'Orphelin, laissant certains d'entre eux ébahis face au sublime de la ville. La brunette était l'une d'eux. Elle tira les rennes de sa monture, l'intimant à avancer dans cette cité qui la fascinait déjà. Les ruelles étaient tout bonnement immenses, jonchées de boutiques ambulantes, chacune vendant armes, nourriture ou objet quelconque. Fang aperçue rapidement un stand dont le vendeur utilisait les monstres comme produits de bénéfices. Il y avait plusieurs Elfes Lumineux dans de grandes cages, ainsi que d'autres jeunes espèces, et peu dangereuse. Mais ce qui intrigua le plus la jeune femme fut le monstre à l'apparence plutôt féline, se prélassant dans sa cage et se frottant gentiment la tête aux barreaux en acier.

« -Ce sont des Voleurs de Temps. On les appelle comme ça parce que les propriétaires de ses bestioles se font généralement envoûter sans s'en rendre compte. Ils s'occupent d'elles, oubliant d'assouvir leurs propres besoins, pour parfaire ceux de leur animal. Ils se laissent littéralement mourir.

-Pourquoi quelqu'un se risquerait à en acheter ? »

Hope haussa les épaules face à la question de son amie.

« -Les gens deviennent fous. Ils tentent de relever des défis, des paris, de dompter ces animaux en échange d'une somme d'argent, d'un plat chaud ou de n'importe quoi qui puisse leur être utile. »

Fang soupira, réalisant à nouveau la dureté de la guerre. Même en tant que survivants, simples Civils, le peuple n'était pas pour autant tranquille. Elle se détourna de l'étalage pour continuer à avancer, une boule ne voulant cependant quitter son ventre.

Elle observa les monuments, construits d'une pierre claire et étrangement bleutée. Une tour surplombait les environs, imposante et semblant relié à la haute classe sociale. Snow lui avait récemment expliqué le fonctionnement de leur société. Les Orphelins étaient une guilde très discrète et ne prenait directement part à la société bourgeoise qui contrôlait généralement les cités emblématiques situés dans les régions. Les classes les plus hautes de la guilde se divisait en combattants chevronnés, aux troupes d'explorations qui s'occupaient de la recherche des survivants, comme la troupe d'Amodar. Il y avait en dessous, les Civils ayant rejoins les Orphelins comme pour assurer leur survie, et devenus marchands, soigneurs, et simplement veilleurs, nuit et jour, à l'intérieur des remparts.

Différemment, la société contrôlant la ville se composait de hauts membres dont le sang avait été identifié comme étant celui de la royauté, de l'appartenance au gouvernement. Ce bâtiment devait alors être là où se réunissaient les troupes de Soldats revenant de mission, ainsi que les familles de Civils disposant d'une quantité d'argent astronomique.

Fang avait été élevée, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, dans la région de Pulse, tout près d'une grande ville qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment visitée, Oerba. Mais une fois la guerre et déclaré, elle avait choisie de se rapatrier vers Cocoon qui semblait être une région bien plus riche et comportant un grand nombre d'avantages, notamment le pourcentage de monstres qui se voyait faiblir. Cela avait été la meilleure chose à faire.

« -Vous pouvez disposer, nous nous réunirons au Conseil, ce soir » annonça le grand blond.

La jeune femme ne prêta guère attention aux Orphelins se dispersant aux alentours de chaque ruelles. Elle resta figée sur son animal, ne quittant des yeux la façade d'une tour, dont les pierres légèrement écartées semblait pouvoir accueillir une ascension.

« -Hope ? Tu sais grimper ? »

Le jeune garçon n'eut le temps de répondre, déjà la brunette avait commencée à crocheter une pierre, débutant son escalade. Son côté aventurier dictait sa conduite, et l'escalade ne lui ayant jamais fait défaut, elle ne pouvait résister. Ce n'était pas une démonstration, mais un simple plaisir que s'accordait la brunette

Elle atteignit rapidement la moitié de la tour, où se formait une palme en pierre. Elle se laissa suspendre à la paroi, durant quelques secondes, avant de s'agripper plus haut pour pouvoir se poser sur le seul appui disponible. Profitant de la vue, non pas complète des habitations mais peu lui importait, elle observa la population d'Eden fourmiller dans les rues, entrant et sortant des boutiques, s'occupant à maintenir une vie agréable et ce même alors que la guerre était toute proche d'eux.

Elle se détourna à peine, jetant un regard vers le ciel où un soleil brillant s'élevait. L'après-midi était à peine entamée qu'il lui tardait déjà le soir, et voir pourquoi les illuminations de la ville étaient aussi réputés qu'on le disait. S'amusant à repérer les possibles endroit éclairés durant la soirée, elle fut stoppé de sa contemplation par une voix, criant son nom. Cherchant sa provenance, elle regarda de tout côté, et un nouvel ordre retentit. Baissant la tête vers sa provenance, elle se surprit à voir le Lieutenant Farron à l'œuvre, tentant de suivre ses pas, et de la talonner dans son ascension. L'expression de son visage était bizarrement crispée, et Fang devina immédiatement que la jeune femme n'était pas dans son élément.

« -J'espère que tu n'as pas le vertige, Sunshine.

-Arrête immédiatement de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Sa voix avait résonné dans un écho, prouvant l'énervement de la blonde, et amusant Fang au passage. Réagissant malgré tout à la remarque de la brunette, Lightning se retourna, comme pour prouver qu'elle ne craignait pas la hauteur, et avisa le vide sous ses pieds. Elle était à environ dix mètres au dessus du sol, accrochée à une tour en pierre, jouant à chat perché avec une recrue récalcitrante. Et d'après sa réaction elle n'en était pas rassurée. Ses mains devinrent moites, glissantes, et elle se rattrapa difficilement à la paroi, se sentant à moitié partir.

Remarquant la panique qui prenait place chez son amie, Fang se décida à intervenir, même si elle risquait sûrement de se faire rabrouer. Se raccrochant à la paroi, elle effectua une rapide descente, aussi à l'aise que pouvait l'être un félin. Ses mouvements étaient fluides et bien maîtrisés, aussi elle parvint brièvement au même niveau que Lightning qui, elle, peinait à prouver sa supériorité. Son milieu, s'était les champs de batailles, non les murs d'escalades.

Cette dernière tenta de grimper à nouveau pour s'approcher de la palme, voulu tendre sa main, mais son pied perdit l'appui sur lequel elle reposait. Elle sentit son corps basculer dans le vide, puis son souffle se coupa littéralement lorsque la poigne de la brunette vint l'écraser contre le mur. Une main toujours crochetée aux pierres et l'autre dans le dos du Lieutenant, la jeune femme ne semblait craindre la hauteur, ni encore moins le fait que ses jambes pendent dans le vide.  
Instinctivement, Lightning se raccrocha aux pierres, sans tenter une quelconque résistance. Fang se rapprocha alors un peu plus de l'Orphelin, frôlant son épaule pour murmurer quelques mots au creux de son oreille.

« -Pourquoi te sens-tu toujours obligée de m'aider, même lorsque je n'en ai pas besoin ? »

Lightning ne baissa pas sa garde, et répondit aussi froidement qu'à son ordinaire.

« -C'est mon devoir en tant qu'Orphelin, que Lieutenant qui plus est. Je veille sur mes troupes, j'évite qu'elles se fassent tuer inutilement. »

Fang se mit à rire. La blonde ne réalisait pas que, à force de vouloir sauver tout le monde, c'était elle-même qui se perdait. Et lui avoir sauvée la vie ne suffisait pas à prouver qu'elle avait tord apparemment.

« -Lightning, tu es décidément trop sérieuse pour que je te comprenne.

-Tu es bien trop folle pour me comprendre. »

Elle n'aurait jamais du dire ça, elle le réalisa seulement après la réponse que lui donna la brune.

« -La folie contamine, est un jour tu finira comme moi ! Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps » lui dit-elle, l'air joueur.

Elle entendit le murmure de la jeune femme, faiblissant au séduisant accent qu'elle avait adoptée. Il était étonnant qu'elle reste cramponné à la paroi, tant elle en était déstabilisée, et savait qu'elle ne devait cela qu'à la force de Fang, qui la maintenait plaquée et immobile.

« -J'en suis sûre Lieutenant., la folie t'emportera tôt ou tard. Il y a des choses qui sont là, mais qui ne se remarquent pas..pas directement. Cela en fait partie mais ton heure viendra. »

La voix de la jeune femme paraissait bizarre plus sérieuse qu'elle n'aurait dut l'être, même si teinte d'une pointe de moquerie bien perceptible à l'encontre de la blonde.

« -Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. »

Son corps ne cessait pourtant de trembler, son vertige ne se calmant pas. Il s'accentuait même. Sa respiration pris un rythme entrecoupé qu'elle essaya tant bien que mal de cacher.

« -Comme tu voudras... »

La blonde déglutit, cachant sa peur derrière son masque presque parfait. Mais l'expérience de la veille était encore marquée dans sa mémoire. Fang l'avait vue faible, sous son véritable jour. La Lightning qu'elle ne connaissait plus vraiment, cette personne qu'elle avait tachée d'oublier. Cette part d'elle-même qu'elle ne voulait plus savoir exister.

« -Je te veille Light...du moins je le tente »

Sa voix n'était pas seulement sérieuse. On pouvait sentir la tristesse émanant de son être, et l'émotion la capturant. La blessure qu'avait causée la mort de la rouquine était encore bien présente, malgré que Fang semble toujours d'humeur taquine. Elle renfermait en elle quelque chose qu'aucun autre ne semblait vraiment comprendre. Personne sauf peut-être Lightning, qui avait assistée à la mort de Vanille, avait vu son corps s'effondrer, agoniser.

« Redescendons... »

* * *

La nuit était tombée sur Eden. Fang avait peinte sa journée sur l'émerveillement de la découverte de la cité médiévale. Après son ascension, coupée par l'intervention du Lieutenant Farron, elle avait renoncée à l'escalade et se réservait à de meilleures activités, un peu plu sûres. Hope l'avait guidée, en fonction des quelques connaissances qu'il possédait de la ville. Mais lui non plus ne venant pas de la cité même, il s'attarda longuement sur les grandes avenues et les places où se réunissaient le peuple. Les deux amis avaient alors passés la journée, flânant près des spectacles ambulants, écoutant de longues pièces, parfois drôles, parfois tristes à en mourir. Quoi qu'il en soit, leur temps libre était désormais écoulé, et comme le leur avait personnellement demandé Snow, ils allaient le rejoindre en vue du Conseil de la guilde.

Retrouvant le mastodonte blond près d'une battisse à moitié délabrée, il les guida alors vers un endroit totalement à part des habitations et autres bars fréquentés. Ils débouchèrent sur une ruelle sombre, dont l'obscurité malsaine repousserait quiconque. Fang plissa les yeux, remarquant enfin une minuscule ouverture sur le mur, certainement un passage. Sans échanger un mot, ils se contentèrent de suivre le Lieutenant, qui parfaitement conscient de son rôle, menait les deux recrues à travers les galeries souterraines.

Au début, il n'y avait que la torche que Snow avait allumé qui éclairait le chemin, puis petit à petit, des sphères de lumières prenaient place sur les murs. Une vive lumière attaqua les yeux des trois arrivants, et ils arrivèrent finalement dans une grande salle, au fond de laquelle se trouvait une estrade. Fang ne se focalisa pas directement sur celle-ci mais plutôt l'importante foule qui l'entourait. Il y avait sans doute plus d'une centaine d'Orphelin, alignés en rang. Certains du même âge que Hope, assez jeunes mais assez débrouillard pour pouvoir aider. D'autres tournant aux alentours de la vingtaine, puis d'autres encore à la musculature assez développé pour envoyer n'importe quel monstre au tapis.

« -Quelqu'un aurait-il vu la demoiselle aux cheveux roses et à l'adorable habitude de mettre des claques au réveil ? » chuchota la brunette aux deux garçons.

Ceux-ci pouffèrent face à la bêtise de Fang. Snow fit alors un signe de la tête.

« -Elle est sûrement déjà ici. »

Un bruit retentit depuis l'estrade, semblable à un claquement. Sur celle-ci, haute de deux mètres, se tenait quatre hommes. Les trois premiers alignés, l'un à côté de l'autre, tous postés devant le dernier. Celui-ci semblait cependant plus jeune, mais contrairement aux trois Capitaines, il affichait un visage froid, comme si rien ne semblait l'atteindre. Les cheveux noirs, lui tombant jusqu'au menton. Il était affublé d'une longue cape de couleur bleu ciel, lui arrivant jusqu'aux chevilles, et portait des gants d'une blancheur divine. Ils cessa son appel, ses mains qui réclamaient écoute se turent et il commença.

« -Je suis Cid Raines. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à tous. »

La foule ne réagit pas, préservant un silence parfait. Les trois hommes s'accroupirent alors, leur main droite tapant leur poitrine, les yeux clos.

« -Ces trois hommes ont aujourd'hui montré que la guerre peut bien être, ce n'est pas le courage, ni la force et encore moins l'effort qu'il manque. Nous ne sommes pas Soldats, nous ne sommes pas Civils. Nous ne sommes pas sans peur, mais nous luttons pour notre survie. Pour celle des êtres humains que nous aimons, que nous chérissons, mais aussi pour celle de ceux dont ne connaissons rien. Nous nous battons pour la paix et son retour. Aujourd'hui nous nous battons pour le peuple ! »

Lâchant ses derniers mots, il leva le poing en l'air, bientôt suivit par ceux des troupes et des trois Commandants devant lui. Fang reconnu Amodar lorsque celui ci descendit de l'estrade pour rejoindre la troupe dont il était chef. Il désigna la brunette du regard ainsi que le Lieutenant Villiers et pendant que Hope se mêlait aux autres adolescents, ils suivirent la marche du Capitaine. Ils furent bientôt rejoint par une nouvelle présence, que Fang identifia comme étant le deuxième Lieutenant de la troupe. La brunette décida de garder le silence, évitant de mettre son amie sur les nerfs, surtout dans un endroit pareil. Se taisant donc, elle continua la marche.

* * *

« -Une nouvelle mission vous dites ?

-C'est cela. Notre fournisseur en armes se trouve à plusieurs jours de marche d'ici, et nous voulons assurer que la garnison arrive à bon port. Et quoi de mieux que d'envoyer les meilleurs éléments, n'est-ce pas ?

Les trois personnes restèrent muettes, en particulier Fang qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là. Si le but des Orphelins était de récupérer des armes, une chose plus que nécessaire, pourquoi voulait-il l'inclure dans le bataillon ? Après tout, elle ne faisait partie de la troupe que depuis très peu de temps.

« -Pourquoi l'avoir convoquée ? »

Comme si elle lisait dans les pensées de la brunette, Lightning avait parlé. Son ton restait dur et froid, prouvant qu'elle ne voulait en aucun cas rester en charge de la nouvelle recrue. Ni ne voulait que celle-ci la prenne en charge continuellement.

« -Il semblerait que Fang ait un don à exploiter. Et puis, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait déjà fait ses preuves. Elle ne sera donc pas de trop. »

La jeune femme blonde compris à quoi le Capitaine faisait allusion, aussi elle se renferma sur elle-même. Décida de se taire.

« -Ce choix n'appartient cependant qu'à toi. Quand à vous deux, aussi intégrés que vous avez choisi de l'être, il en est de même. Si vous choisissez de ne pas participer à cette opération, vous ne serez pas blâmés. »

Il y eut un nouveau silence, mais la voix du Lieutenant Villiers le brisa aussitôt.

« -Nous avons choisis les Orphelins pour leur sens de l'honneur et de la dévotion. Nous ne reculerons pas, ni ne changerons d'idée sur leur compte. Nous sommes ici pour une bonne raison. »

Il leva son poing en l'air comme lorsqu'il le faisait pour motiver les troupes.

« -J'ai juré protection et aide au peuple de Cocoon. J'accomplirais cette mission. »

Un sourire se posa sur les lèvres d'Amodar, puis il répondit au Lieutenant dont l'expression du visage changea radicalement, tout comme celle de Fang dont les yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

« -Notre fournisseur se trouve dans la ville d'Oerba, dans la région de Pulse. »

* * *

La troupe partit le matin, alors que le soleil se levait à peine. La brise était fraîche , et le Lieutenant se mit à frissonner. Sur le dos de son pur-sang, elle avait repris la direction de la troupe. Amodar était resté à Eden quand à lui, pensant que sa présence n'était pas utile. Snow s'était décidé à les accompagner, bien ce que ce froussard craigne une plus importante invasion de monstres, il s'était dévoué à aider, à accomplir ses missions. Hope avait également pris part au convoi, pour les même raison que le Lieutenant Villiers. Malgré le fait qu'il n'ait que quatorze ans, le jeune garçon s'était bien décider à épauler ses camarades.

Quatre autres Orphelins avaient également rejoins la troupe. Il y avait Maqui, un jeune garçon blond également présent lors de l'expédition contre les Mercenaires, et dont Hope s'était lié d'amitié. Un peu fainéant, mais pas mal débrouillard, il ne maniait aucune arme et s'occupait plutôt des dommages portés sur les armes, la réparation ainsi que la fabrication. Ce qui pouvait être bien utile en temps de guerre. Le blondinet était aussi accompagné de Yuj. Étant à peu près âgé de dix-sept ans, le jeune homme possédait une tignasse d'un bleu électrique, qu'il couvrait d'un bonnet ou d'une capuche afin de pas attirer l'attention des monstres environnants. Une épée courte était attaché à sa hanche gauche, ainsi qu'un minuscule poignard qu'il gardait à porté de main. Lui était de caractère aussi jovial que Maqui, mais très sérieux lorsqu'il en venait à se battre.

Près d'eux se tenait Gadot, un grand bonhomme dont l'écarlate de ses cheveux faisait ressortir la peau sombre et musclée. L'homme utilisait la massue, également arme de prédilection de Snow, en plus de ses poings bien sûr. Sa stature était d'ailleurs proche de celle du Lieutenant. Deux machines à tuer valent mieux qu'une. Enfin il y avait une jeune femme, appelée Lebreau, et adepte du fleuret dont les lames étaient empoisonnées. Elle possédait les même cheveux noirs que Fang, rattaché en un chignon.

Ces quatre personnes s'était donc joints à la petite troupe que formait Lightning, Snow et Hope. Et puis il y avait Fang. La jolie brunette à la peau matte et au regard plus que provocateur, mais véritablement enjoué à la seule pensée d'une moquerie. Lightning n'était bien évidemment par d'accord pour que la jeune femme prenne part au voyage, mais elle n'avait pu placer un mot lorsque son Capitaine l'en avait dissuadé. Il l'avait même charger de « garder un œil sur elle », et elle s'était alors sentit moins seule à la trouver incroyablement, et beaucoup trop, excitée et intrépide.

La demande d'Amodar l'avait cependant surprise. D'abord parce qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas permis qu'un autre Orphelin remplace la brune et c'est ce qui avait intriguée la blonde ; sachant qu'une recrue plus professionnelle valait mieux qu'une débutante. Puis le fait de devoir la surveiller continuellement était quelque chose d'également suspect, car tout deux savait que Fang était bien capable de se défendre. Mais autre chose intriguait le Lieutenant. Elle savait que l'attitude de son Capitaine n'était pas identique à lui-même, auquel cas, il ne lui aurait pas demander de veiller sur Fang. Elle ne put se souvenir que des dernières paroles de l'homme aux cheveux bruns, et de l'air sérieux qu'il avait alors adopté. Garder un œil sur elle ? Que voulait-il dire par là ?

Une nouvelle brise caressa son cou nu, l'obligea à baisser la tête et à plisser les yeux afin de ne pas se faire aveugler par la poussière se soulevant. Elle sentit soudain des mains se faufiler sous ses cheveux, ainsi qu'un doux frôlement qu'elle ne compris pas directement être celui d'une écharpe. Lentement, elle observa le tissu rouge se nouer autour de sa gorge, puis se retourna vers la personne la couvrant ainsi. Son regard s'assombrit légèrement, quand il croisa les yeux de jade de son vis-à-vis, et ses joues prirent une couleur rosée sans qu'elle ne le veuille. Un sourire prit place sur les lèvres de Fang, remarquant la teinte qu'avait pris le visage de son amie.

«-Je croyais que j'étais trop tarée pour te plaire » lui dit-elle avec malice.

Le rougissement de la jeune femme s'accentua de plus belle, et elle rebaissa la tête. Non mais pour qui elle se prenait, à lui parler de sentiments comme ça.

« -Je n'ai pas dit plaire, j'ai dit pour me comprendre, rectifia la blonde.

-Dois-je en conclure que je te plaît ? »

L'expression du visage du Lieutenant changea alors, du tout au tout, et elle se retourna vers la brune, la repoussant brusquement du bras. Fang laissa échapper un rire, avant de se redresser à la hauteur de son amie et de s'approcher d'elle, le temps de lui murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille, avant que la demoiselle-à-claques ne se réveille pour de bon.

« -Je t'attendrais Sunshine. »

Lightning se crispa, décidant de pas répliquer. Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour des rennes d'Odin, qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire avancer. Loin très loin de cette jeune femme au caractère insupportable. Et dire qu'elle allait devoir rester près d'elle durant les jours prochains.

La main de Fang attrapa à son tour les rennes du pur-sang, l'obligeant à rester immobile, tandis qu'elle descendait de son étalon. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui caresser le museau, observant les yeux de l'animal d'un vert identique aux siens. De sa sacoche, elle ressortit un petit pain, comme celui qu'elle avait donné à Lightning deux jours plus tôt et le tendis vers la mâchoire de l'herbivore. Celui renifla le présent gentiment avant de l'engloutir, tandis que sa maîtresse soupirait sur son dos.

« -Il a déjà eu sa ration.

-Et cela ne m'a pas l'air d'être ton cas, visiblement. » remarqua t-elle tout en plaçant un de ses pieds dans l'étrier de son cheval et de remonter sur celui ci.

La blonde ne répondit pas. Fang prit cela pour un « oui » de sa part, elle se mit à nouveau en quête de quelque chose qui pourrait satisfaire le Lieutenant. Elle sortit alors deux oranges, dont une qu'elle tendis à l'Orphelin. Celle-ci hésita longuement, mais jugeant que la brunette n'aurait de cesse de la provoquer afin qu'elle accepte, se résigna. Elle commença à peler le fruit, sous le regard attentif de Fang qui en faisait de même avec le sien, puis elle mordit dans la chair juteuse, se délectant du sucré de l'aliment.

« -J'ai toujours détesté ces fruits » annonça la brune.

Lightning la regarda étrangement. Pourquoi le mangeait-elle, si elle ne l'aimait pas ? La question lui vint à l'esprit mais Fang y répondit sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de la lui poser.

« -C'était le fruit préféré de Vanille... »

Le Lieutenant ne répondit toujours pas, regardant la brunette avec amertume. Son regard restait fixé sur le ciel baigné de lumière, sans qu'aucune émotions ne traverse son visage. Rien d'autre que du vide.

« -Fang...

-Tu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi ce soit. C'est juste...elle me manque... »

La main de l'Orphelin rencontra doucement la sienne, à travers un signe de pur réconfort. A moitié surprise par la blonde, Fang tourna la tête dans sa direction. Ce ne fus qu'à ce moment là qu'une larme, une seule, perla de son œil. De sa main libre, Lightning l'effaça, avant de toiser la jeune femme.

« -Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un.. »

Les doigts du Lieutenant se croisèrent aux siens, et elle rencontra les yeux bleus ciel de la jeune femme dont elle était l'actuelle cible. Sa voix parvint ensuite jusqu'à elle, comme une mélodie gracieuse et insaisissable.

« -Avoir des alliés, ou amis, est alors une bonne chose. »

Fang adresse un minuscule sourire à la jeune femme, resserrant ses doigts autour de ceux du Lieutenant.

« -C'est une noble proposition de ta part Light », lui répondit-elle.

* * *

_« Les deux combattants_

_Réunis en un jour lunaire_

_L'un montant sur le trône_

_Et l'autre accédant au sentier de la rédemption_

_Le Libérateur et Le Pêcheur_

_Au seuil de leurs existences_

_Car tout deux seront sacrifiés_

_Parmi le sang des défunts. »_

Les paroles du Capitaine résonnait encore dans son crâne sans qu'elle-même ne puisse les y enlever. Il avait une voix forte, puissance et sereine bien que son discours ne soit en aucun cas bienveillant. Le Libérateur, le Pêcheur. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Fang pour deviner la présence des Évangiles de ce texte quelle croyait être quelconque.

« - Les Évangiles ne sont peut-être pas jugés à leur juste valeur, aussi je vous demanderais de vous méfier. Leur guilde est par ailleurs très fermé, aussi je doute qu'ils choisissent leurs membres à la légère. Ils recherchent des hommes et femmes digne de confiance, mais ne vous laissez pas berner par leur évocation à la fin du monde. Ils ont put émettre différentes hypothèse à ce propos, rien n'a jamais aboutit, et aucun des événements racontés n'a eu lieu. Restez cependant prudents, car certains des leurs sont réputés être...récalcitrants. »

Ce fus donc les pensées qui traversèrent l'esprit de Fang, au moment précis où un Évangile s'agrippait à sa selle, la montrant du doigt. Il finit sa performance, hurlant à tous ceux qui pouvaient l'entendre.

« -Je le sens. Le Mal est auprès d'elle ! Ne le voyez vous donc pas ? »


	6. Chapter 6

**Nouveau chapitre en ligne, bonne lecture ! **

**Arya12 : Heureuse que tu aime cette rapide vision du passé de Light, vu que ce chapitre comprendra aussi de nouveaux moments détaillant un peu plus la vie du Lieutenant. Quand aux corps, à ce que Fang en a fait...tout cela fait partit de son secret que seule à connu Vanille effectivement. Mais que notre Orphelin découvrira dans quelques temps elle aussi ^-^ Et l'intervention de l'Evangile, je voulait traduire la folie dans laquelle baigne la guilde en un sens, mais pas non plus totalement...ce que je viens d'écrire peut te sembler un peu confus, mais tout cela fait partie de la suite de l'histoire que je ne peux malheureusement pas révéler pour le moment :3 Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

**"****When you touch me, I die, Just a little inside, I wonder if this could be love, This could be love, Cause you're out of this world, Galaxy, space, and time "**

**-Chapitre 6 - **

L'arrivée de la troupe dans un village aux alentours avait été quelque peu remarquée, notamment par les vociférations de l'homme vêtu de blanc. Lightning avait rapidement fait taire l'Évangile, lui donnant un coup derrière la tête assez fort pour l'assommer, et non le tuer. Le Lieutenant Villiers fit alors avancer la troupe, s'arrêtant près de quelques boutiques ambulantes pour se réapprovisionner, pendant que les personnes présente près d'eux les jugeaient d'un mauvais œil.

Personne ne se formalisa cependant de la remarque qu'avait fait l'homme à la brunette, tous pensant que celui-ci avait été affecté par le Chaos sans qu'il s'en rende compte. Aveuglé lui même, ne prenant conscience de sa propre contamination, et l'attribuant aux autres. Les Orphelins avaient donc préféré ne pas s'attarder dans une auberge où ils ne seraient sûrement pas bienvenus, et avaient poursuivit leur route vers Oerba.

Sachant qu'ils devaient contourner l'affrontement entre les Soldats et les Mercenaires, Snow avait estimé que passer par les Pics Infâmes, une chaîne de montagne se dressant sur leur chemin, était une bonne idée, plutôt que de foncer dans le tas de Mercenaires où rien d'autre ne les attendaient que la mort. L'idée était donc la suivante : se diriger d'abord vers les sources de Sulyya, qui prenait place tout près des Pics. Gravir ceux-ci leur prendrait tout au plus, deux jours, puis passer par une grande plaine, que les Pulsiens appelaient la Steppe d'Archylte, pour afin atteindre leur objectif. A Oerba, ils devaient rejoindre leur fournisseur d'armes, un certain Sazh Katzroy, qui leur donnerait alors d'autres renseignements sur la suite des opérations. Ils resteraient alors ensuite dans la ville, ne sachant ou non si un nouveau groupe allait les succéder.

La petite troupe, alors composée de huit personnes s'était alors remise en route, non sans se méfier durant leur chemin. En effet, plus ceux ci savait qu'ils se rapprochaient de la bataille, plus ils savaient le Chaos présent. Et les monstres également, pour l'accompagner. D'ici la fin de la journée, ils arriveraient aux sources, et cela les réconfortaient, à l'idée même de pouvoir piquer une tête dans l'eau chaude. Seule le Lieutenant Farron ne se décidait à trouver le repos.

Ses pensées étaient sans cesse préoccupées, par leur périple, évidemment, mais également par la brunette qui l'accompagnait maintenant depuis trois jours. Tout d'abord, elle avait jugée inutile de l'intégrer, car ce simple fait la faisait se rapprocher d'elle. Et de son caractère exécrable et trop confident. Puis il y avait eu cette simple nuit, où la jeune femme aux cheveux roses avait volontairement quittée la troupe et désobéit pour assurer son rôle d'éclaireuse. Et où Fang s'était, tout aussi volontairement, lancée sur ses traces et l'avait trouvée aux prises avec une meute de Slammer.

Mais une chose ne collait pas. Et malgré tout ce qu'on lui avait dit, malgré tout ce que Snow et Hope avait pu lui raconter ainsi que tous leurs hommes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de maintenir son idée. Fang avait tuée des Mercenaires. Pour la protéger, elle, Lightning, pour les protéger toutes deux d'assauts qui aurait pu les tuer. Et le Lieutenant n'avait aucune idée de comment la brunette s'était débrouillée pour cela. La seule chose dont elle se souvenait, s'était la chaleur environnante lorsque son corps s'était retrouvé serré contre le sien, et l'odeur, étrange mais agréable, de ses cheveux. Puis la fatigue avait fait son travail et elle avait sombré dans l'inconscience.

Elle était sûre que tout cela n'était en aucun cas un rêve, mais si elle avait raison, pourquoi Fang aurait-elle fait disparaître les corps ? D'ailleurs, était-elle vraiment à l'origine de cette disparition et n'avaient-ils pas été dévorés par la faune locale ? Non, tout cela la taraudait décidément trop pour l'empêcher de se focaliser sur sa mission actuelle. Et l'attitude de Fang envers elle était devenue telle, qu'elle-même n'osait pas la repousser. Elle se souvenait de la peine qu'avait éprouvée la brunette lorsque son amie était morte, et cela l'empêchait de lui en vouloir. Sachant qu'elle avait vécue expérience identique...

* * *

Elle recula d'un pas, lentement, mais la planche sur laquelle elle posa son pied grinça férocement, attirant l'attention de la brunette à demi-nue devant sa glace. Les yeux de celle-ci s'agrandirent, de surprise et d'horreur, lorsqu'elle avisa le doigt de la rouquine, pointé sur une partie suspecte de son corps.

« Fang..t..tu.. »

La jeune fille ne finit sa phrase. Elle dévala les escaliers à toutes vitesse, sortant de la maison pour courir. Aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait, aussi longtemps que ses jambes la portaient. Elle entendit Fang crier son nom, mais la peur la guidait, la forçait à maintenir la cadence. Cette même peur qui la poussa en hurler lorsqu'elle sentit la main de la brune s'accrocher à son poignet, sans possibilité de fuite.

« -Vanille...laisse moi t'expliquer ! »

La rousse ne se laissa amadouer par les paroles, au semblant rassurant, de Fang. Elle se débattit autant que sa force le lui permettait, mais savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance face à son amie.

« -Laisse moi.. » gémit-elle alors, au fur et à mesure que la brune se rapprochait d'elle.

Mais ses yeux se posant sur son regard eurent l'effet d'un électrochoc. Le contour des pupilles de la brune, naturellement vertes, étaient maintenant d'une rouge-orangé, identiques à des flammes dont la lueur dansait à travers la nuit. La jeune femme semblait incontrôlable, sauvage comme inconsciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Mais bizarrement, la lueur rougeâtre commença a disparaître lorsqu'elle rencontra les yeux de la rouquine, embués de larmes, prêtes à couler le long de ses joues. Rapidement, les yeux de Fang reprirent leur couleur normale et elle relâcha la jeune fille, toute déboussolée de ce qu'elle venait de voir. De découvrir.

« -Vanille...calme toi...s'il te plaît.. »

Entendant sa voix l'implorant, son regard la désignant comme cible, la rouquine frémit. Comment pouvait-elle se calmer alors qu'elle le lui avait caché ? Comment pouvait-elle rester calme alors que Fang était...

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal...je te le jure... »

Vanille ne put retenir plus longtemps sa faiblesse, accentuée une nouvelle fois par la voix de Fang qui diminuait à chaque mots prononcés. La jeune fille craqua, laissant les larmes suivre la ligne de sa peau, s'écrasant sur le sol. Les bras de son amie se resserrèrent autour de son cou, et celle ci vint poser la tête de la rouquine dans le creux de ses épaules, la câlinant gentiment. La réconfortant de toute l'anxiété qu'elle pouvait ressentir à ce moment même, de faire confiance à une personne telle que Fang.

« -Fang ? »

Ce fut à ce moment particulier que repensa la brunette durant le chemin qui les mèneraient aux sources de Sulyya. Elle ne souriait plus, restait seulement silencieuse, se remémorent une fois de plus les paroles de l'Évangile. _« Le Mal est auprès d'elle ! ». _Peut-être l'avait-il sentit ? Peut-être que tout cela aurait été différent si ce même mal ne prenait pas racine en elle ? Peut-être Vanille ne serait-elle pas morte, ce jour là ?

La main de Snow se posa sur son épaule, la faisant sursauter et la tirant hors de ses pensées. Elle se retourna alors, se secouant la tête et avisant le grand blond qui la dépassait d'au moins une tête, alors que tout deux montaient deux grands étalon.

« -Fang, enfin, ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle.

-Désolée..je réfléchissait. » répondit la brune, baissant la tête.

La main du Lieutenant Villiers lui tapota l'épaule.

« - Lightning accepte de te laisser le poste d'éclaireuse, ce soir. » annonça t-il, clignant de l'œil.

La brunette épia alors en silence les mouvements du Lieutenant Farron, qui se trouvait alors à plusieurs mètres d'eux. Elle conversait tranquillement avec Hope, débattant sur les qualités qu'il y avait à choisir les différentes guildes. Lorsqu'elle sentit le regard de Fang se poser sur elle, elle se retourna instinctivement dans sa direction. La jeune femme brune secoua la tête, en signe de reconnaissance et Lightning, se retourna aussitôt vers le jeune garçon, sans prêter davantage d'intérêt à son amie.

Elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, mais cette femme occupait tellement ses pensées qu'elle s'en retrouvait gênée. Lui céder sa place n'était qu'un moyen comme un autre de ne pas la croiser. Du moins, pas pendant un certain temps, temps dont le Lieutenant avait grandement besoin pour réorganiser ses idées, toujours aussi indécises envers la recrue Yun.

* * *

Quand il avait commencé à pleuvoir, elle avait faiblement levé les yeux au ciel, jurant contre cette nature qu'elle ne comprenait plus. « Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Pourquoi pas plus tôt ? ». Elle n'avait voulu savoir que cela. Pourquoi cette fichue pluie n'était-elle pas arrivée plus tôt, bien avant qu'_ils_ ne débarquent et ne brûlent leur maison toute entière. Pourquoi se retrouvait-elle allongée sur le sol, à moitié morte tenant compagnie à sa...

« -Claire... »

La petite voix avait soudainement stoppé la rage qu'elle maintenait en elle. Elle ne voyait désormais plus qu'elle. Une jolie petite fille, les cheveux blonds d'un rose étrange, comme les siens. Sa respiration se faisait faible, assez faible pour l'estimer morte dans les secondes à venir, mais c'était comme si cela n'avait pas d'impact sur son aînée. Comment pouvait-elle réagir ? Que pouvait-elle faire de plus, alors qu'elle même se mourrait, lentement ?

« -J...j'ai..froid..Claire.. »

Les lèvres de la fillette était prises de frissons, saccadant son souffle, déjà faible, pour ne laisser s'échapper qu'un murmure. Le bleu de ses yeux virait au gris pâle, comment si leur couleur allait s'éteindre d'un moment à l'autre.

La sœur rampa alors dans la direction de sa cadette, rapprochant son corps blessé du sien. Il y avait le sang, il y avait la douleur de la chair à nue. Mais rien de tout cela n'importait plus, tout ce qu'elle voulait était voir la petite fille sourire...au moins une dernière fois. Elle entoura alors le corps frêle de la fillette entre ses bras, et apposant ses lèvres près de son front, elle murmura.

« -Ferme tes yeux...Serah... »

Le petite fille refusa, utilisant ses maigres forces pour secouer la tête, relâchant ses larmes qui commencèrent à perler de ses orbes bleutées, se mêlant à la pluie les assaillant toutes deux.

« -Je ne veux pas...te laisser... »

De sa main gauche, la jeune fille posa sa main sur sa nuque, caressant doucement les cheveux de sa sœur, essayant vainement de la calmer. Les gémissements de la cadette commencèrent alors, ses pleurs redoublant de violence et avec force elle se cramponna au corps de son aînée. Refusant de lâcher prise.

«Calme toi ma chérie..je reste là...je te le promets. »

La voix de Claire s'était effacée, à mesure que des bruits de pas la couvrait. Sa vision se floutait sans qu'elle ne puisse intervenir, et le corps de sa sœur cessa bizarrement de la secouer, restant immobile, faiblissant contre le sien.

Lorsqu'elle entendit des voix approcher, elle ne comprit pas directement être celles de survivants. Elle ne voyait que la brume, la fumée provenant des cendres. Et les rafales de pluie s'abattant sur les ruines de ce qui était autrefois sa demeure. Son corps collé à celui de la fillette, et toute deux baignant dans leur propre sang. La jambe de la jeune fille était à moitié déchiquetée, et de celle ci ne cessait de s'écouler du liquide écarlate, tout comme la plaie récente qu'elle avait sur la côte. Elle ne serrait plus les dents, comme si laissant la souffrance s'évaporer sans lutter. Tout était fini, terminé. Elle n'avait réagit que lorsque des mains s'étaient glissés sous son corps, la soulevant pour la porter, coupant le contact qui la liait avec la fillette.

« S..Serah.. »

Ne tenant plus, la jeune fille s'effondra alors.

* * *

« Quelque chose te tracasse Light ? » Demanda Hope

La jeune femme lui répondit, disant qu'elle n'avait que très peu dormit, une fois encore. Son sommeil était très léger ces temps ci, et comprenant que cela pourrait sans doute mettre leur mission en péril, elle se voyait contrainte de se faire aider. Elle pensait Fang être la bonne personne. Le Lieutenant Villiers veillerait sur le camp, laissant la blonde se reposer comme son corps le lui exigeait, tandis que la recrue s'avancerait sur le chemin qu'ils effectueraient le lendemain. Les sources Sulyya étant très proches des Pic Infâmes, Lightning pensait alors que la brunette n'irait alors pas bien loin et ne s'inquiétait donc pas de son sort. Après tout, elle était assez mature pour se débrouiller seule.

La petite troupe arriva jusqu'aux sources, dont la vapeur semblait bien accueillante. La surface miroitante de l'eau fut bientôt dérangée par les Orphelins, s'immisçant tour à tour dans la chaleur de l'environnement sauvage. Seuls les deux Lieutenants ainsi que Fang restait en dehors de tout cela. L'une des deux femmes n'étant pas assez sociable pour profiter, l'autre préparant sa monture pour la soirée à venir et le grand blond veillant sur le camp, préparant un feu en retrait des sources.

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses hésita un instant à enlever l'écharpe écarlate que son amie lui avait offert, tentée par la chaleur environnante. Elle la laissa cependant à sa place, dans un pur excès de folie. Ce tissu juste sur son cou la rassurait, à dire vrai, sauf qu'elle n'aurait voulu l'avouer. Sa fierté le lui en empêchait, mais elle se sentit frémir lorsque les doigts de la brunette se posèrent sur son bras. Celle ci s'assit à ses côtés, regardant le joyeux groupe s'éclabousser.

« -C'est pas ton truc tout ça, pas vrai ?

-En effet. » admit la blonde.

Fang s'accouda sur son genou, la main posée sous son menton, l'air vaguement ennuyée. Elle jeta un œil à sa partenaire de choc, qui semblait ressentir la même chose.

« -Tu es différente des autres, n'est-ce pas Lightning ? » Demanda t-elle

Le Lieutenant l'interrogea du regard. Que voulait-elle traduire par « différente » ?

« -Tu n'es pas sans peur, mais tu ne le montre pas. Tu reste en dehors des conversations, évite la compagnie des autres. Tu semble te préférer à rester seule. Tu ne te plains jamais, et assume tes actes..aussi impétueux soit-ils. Tu mène ta vie comme bon te semble. »

La jeune femme concernée ne répondit pas et son amie poursuivit.

«-Je t'envie pour cela. » finit-elle, se levant pour rejoindre son étalon.

Lightning resta elle assise, silencieuse, incapable du moindre mouvement. Elle ne voulait pas retenir la brunette de sa garde de nuit. Mais des questions auxquelles seule Fang avait la réponse s'étaient faufilées dans son esprit, au moment même où la recrue avait exprimée ses pensée envers elle. Elle avait raison, et cela intriguait Lightning de savoir qu'en aussi peu de temps partagé, elle avait parfaitement cerné l'Orphelin.

Fang s'en alla tranquillement, faisant avancer son animal, dépassant les autres membres de la troupe qui lui lancèrent filets d'eau en la voyant passer. Chacun y alla de son petit signe de la main, voyant la recrue partir. Celle ci sourit vivement, se concentra sur la route qu'elle explorerait désormais en solitaire. Cela lui rappela les fouilles auxquelles elle avait du prendre goût, lorsqu'elle et Vanille n'avait eut d'autre choix que de se débrouiller seules.

La nuit était silencieuse, et Fang en venait parfois à voir des lucioles passer, flottant gaiement dans l'obscurité et éclairant l'atmosphère. La nature était belle, encore vierge à toute invasion du Chaos, du moins le semblait. Le chemin terreux s'étendait jusqu'aux montagnes qu'ils atteindraient tous le lendemain. La brunette avait hâte d'y être. Elle allait enfin pouvoir mettre ses talents à l'épreuve. Comme elle avait eut rapidement le temps de le prouver à Eden, elle excellait dans l'escalade. Et ce depuis qu'elle avait eut l'âge d'apprendre à marcher. C'était comme une seconde nature chez elle.

Elle avait vécue dans un village entouré de denses forêts, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Et les montagnes était également très prêts, assez pour qu'elle puisse s'y risquer en cachette et pratiquer son jeu favori qu'était grimper, sans cesser pousser ses limites. Son caractère fou et intrépide avait d'ailleurs faillit lui coûter la vie, lorsqu'elle avait accrochée une mauvaise prise et s'était sentit tomber. Un arbre avait heureusement stoppé sa chute de plus d'un centaine de mètres et la jeune fille qu'elle était s'en était sortie avec de nombreuses griffures, une côte fracturée sous l'impact et une belle frayeur. Ce qui ne l'avait cependant pas rebuté à continuer, malgré la mise en garde de ses parents.

Fang repensa aux moments qu'elle avait passée en compagnie de sa famille avant que son père ne rejoigne le front des Soldats pour lutter contre la menace des Mercenaires. Elle et sa mère s'étaient retrouvées seule, sans véritable défense, et s'habituant comme elles le pouvaient au tracas quotidien que causait la guerre. La recherche frénétique de nourriture, mais également de bonheur, mot dont la brunette avait alors oublié la signification.

Elle ne pleurait pas, voulait rester forte, comme son père l'avait été en se portant volontaire. Aussi, sa joie en fut grandit, lorsqu'on lui annonça le jour de ses retrouvailles. Elle se voyait, la jeune fille qu'elle était, embrasser son père, retrouver cette même gaieté à laquelle n'avait plus goûtée depuis que celui ci était partit. Passer de longues soirées dans son lit, tandis que son géniteur lui raconterait l'histoire de sa vie, la bataille au front. Elle l'eut crut mais tout s'était effondré, ce même jour où l'homme devait revenir.

La jeune femme se secoua la tête, chassant les mauvais souvenirs pour les laisser s'enfouir au fond de son crâne. Elle ne voulait plus craquer, comme elle l'avait fait. Oublier tout ce qui s'était passé ce jour là, alors même que son corps en gardait la trace. C'était inoubliable, affreux. C'était ce qui lui avait valut la peur, la réjection et la colère constante envers sa propre faiblesse. Elle n'était qu'une gamine, seulement âgée de quinze ans, elle ne contrôlait rien à ce moment là. Mais même par ce fait, elle ne pouvait se pardonner ce qui était arrivé. Par sa faute, Vanille était...

« Bahamut ! »

L'étalon se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, évita magistralement les flèches qui lui était destinés. La brunette leva la tête au ciel, fixant les pends rocheux de la montagnes surmontée de pics. Elle suivit des yeux les silhouettes, fines et agiles, sautant de part et d'autres sur la surface de la montagne. L'un d'eux se trouva à moins de deux mètres d'elle et elle put croiser le regard jaunâtre qu'arborait la créature. Ses pattes griffues s'accrochaient désespérément à la paroi, et un carquois se trouvait dans son dos. Ils ressemblaient vaguement aux Gliders que Fang avait rencontrée précédemment, perchés sur leur monstre volant. Mais elle n'était pas totalement sûre de l'appartenance à cette famille. Tout ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils l'attaquaient. Seule, elle prit retraite au lieu de foncer comme à son habitude. Si les Pics étaient infestés de ces créatures, elle n'aurait aucun chance.

Elle tira les rennes de sa monture, l'appelant à faire demi tour et rebrousser chemin, gardant la tête tournée vers ses ennemis. Le plus proche abandonna sa proie et continua à grimper, sautant habilement pour rejoindre ses camarades. Ils continuèrent leur avancée vers le sommet de la montagne, là où Fang ne pouvait plus les suivre.

* * *

« -Des Elfes peut-être ?

-J'ai déjà vu des Elfes, ils sont malicieux mais pas foncièrement violent. Ils ressemblaient plus aux bestioles que l'on a déjà croisé sur le chemin jusqu'à Eden »

Faisant son rapport au Lieutenant Villiers, Fang tentait d'expliquer le plus clairement possible ce qui les attendaient. Le chemin n'étant pas chaotique, ils n'auraient aucun mal à atteindre les Pics Infâmes, mais les créatures pouvaient être dangereuses aussi était-il important de connaître leur nature. Elle et Snow était maintenant assis tout autour du feu que le jeune homme avait récemment allumé, cherchant pistes et idées quand à comment éviter de se faire massacrer. Ils n'avaient pas avertit les autres pour le moment, toujours prenant un repos mérité dans l'eau chaude.

« -J'en toucherais deux mots à Light. Elle sera peut-être plus apte à savoir. »

«- Elle trouverait peut-être quoi faire, qui sais ? » pensa la brunette, acquiesçant sur la décision de son ami. Hope fit un signe à Fang mais celle ci refusa de le rejoindre dans les sources. Et elle fit bien puisque le simple bruissement de l'eau fut rapidement troublé par deux énormes monstres émergeant de la surface.

Les Orphelins se précipitèrent hors des sources, attrapant vivement leurs armes, prêts à se défendre. Deux grosses bestioles aux écailles bleutées, rampèrent bientôt le long de la terre humide près de l'eau. Ressemblant fortement à deux gros lézards, dont la mâchoire était pourvue de plusieurs lames tranchantes, et leurs queues écailleuses battaient l'air, entraînant le souffle du vent vers leurs opposants.

«- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça !? » s'exclama Gadot, prit au dépourvu.

Il s'élança vers la première créature, balançant sa massue au dessus de sa tête et frappa. Celle-ci se cassa littéralement quand elle rencontra la tête de l'animal. Ce dernier en profita allègrement, attaquant de sa gueule, et mordant le bras levé de l'homme aux cheveux écarlates. Celui ci poussa un cri, secouant son membre afin de se libérer. Yuj passa quand à lui à l'offensive, se précipitant sur la queue de l'énorme bête. Il ne tint pas non plus longtemps, son corps s'envolant à plusieurs mètres sous l'impact de la partie qu'il visait, se secouant toujours. Lebreau attaqua à son tour, et profitant que l'animal relâche Gadot, planta son fleuret dans la gueule du monstre. L'arme ressortit de l'autre côté de la peau de l'animal, mais celui ci n'en semblait pas affectée, et sa mâchoire claqua pour venir briser la lame en deux parties. Il fut cependant stoppé par Snow, s'agrippant au dos de l'animal et le maintenant occupé.

Fang n'intervint pas directement. Les Orphelins s'étaient trop vite précipités, attaquant sans viser le point faible du monstre. La jeune femme réalisant assez tôt que la partie bordant le dessous de sa gueule jusqu'à ses pattes n'était pas couvertes d'écailles. Lebreau avait visé juste, sans le vouloir, et la bête se mettait à saigner, férocement, s'énervant contre le Lieutenant en équilibre sur sa croupe. Elle allait se fatiguer, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Une troisième bête sortie alors, se joignant à la seconde qui se déplaça rapidement vers ses ennemis. Sa mâchoire claqua, emportant la mollet de Snow qui hurla, sa jambe valsant entre la gueule de l'animal. Lightning surgit alors, prenant part à la bataille.

« - Dépêche toi, imbécile ! »

La deuxième créature fut assaillie sous les assauts, rapides, puissant du Lieutenant. Celle ci, contrairement aux autres, se déplaçait à chacun de ses assauts, rendant difficile l'attaque du monstre. Son corps décrivant courbes et salto afin d'éviter le coup, même le plus minime. Rien ne la touchait, et telle un feu follet, elle taillait, rencontrant les écailles. Elle réussie à enfoncer la lame entre deux écailles sur le dos de l'animal, enfourchant l'animal qui grogna. Comme son partenaire blond, la jeune femme grimpa sur le monstre, le chevauchant gracieusement, mais rapidement expulsée et désarmée. A moitié déboussolée par sa chute, elle n'eut le temps que de voir la gueule du monstre se diriger vers elle, s'ouvrant de toute sa longueur pour la gober.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux de surprise lorsque Fang intervint, s'accrochant aux deux parties de la gueule de l'animal, les retenant fortement afin qu'elles ne se referment pas. Elle avisa rapidement ses compagnons, bataillant pour rester en vie contre la troisième créature, même Hope ayant pris par au combat. Elle pouvait entendre la brunette forcer sur ses membres pour retenir l'énorme bête. Ses jambes restaient fixées au sol, comme si l'animal possédait force égale à la sienne. « C'est impossible... » pensa alors la blonde, fixant le combat se déroulant sous ses yeux. Fang faisait preuve d'une force phénoménale, repoussant les assaut pourtant très convaincants de son adversaire.

« -Light..écoute.. »

La jeune femme tourna sa tête vers son amie, une nouvelle fois, éberluée. Elle avisa sa mine surprise, décidant de n'en tenir compte pour le moment.

« -Vise son point faible..sous sa gueule...vite »

La blonde resta silencieuse, observant les alentours chaotiques. La première bête s'était écroulée, la deuxième bataillait encore, se fatiguant vaguement. Si Fang avait autant attendue, s'était pour une bonne raison. Intervenir au dernier moment, lorsque tout le monde serait trop préoccupé pour...

« Lightning ! »

Le Lieutenant réagit activement, se remettant debout d'un bond et sautant par dessus l'animal, dont Fang tenait toujours la gueule. Retirant d'un coup sec son épée plantée dans son dos, elle encercla à son tour la tête de l'animal, celui ci se secouant vainement. Passant habilement la longue lame sous sa tête, elle trancha la chair, laissant le sang violacé s'écouler de la plaie. Elle ne prêta plus attention à celle-ci, se redressa vers son amie qui ne dit rien et se précipita aider les autres, la victoire étant maintenant sûre.

L'instant où leurs yeux se croisèrent, la jeune femme ne pu lire que la peur évidente de la brunette de se faire prendre. Comment pouvait-elle posséder une telle force ? C'était totalement inimaginable. Ce simple fait suffit à faire réfléchir Lightning encore plus ardemment, tandis que le dernier des monstres s'effondrait en poussant un hurlement d'agonie. Elle en vint au fait : Fang était elle aussi, quelqu'un de différent.

* * *

Assises toutes les deux sur le lit de leurs parents, les deux sœurs profitaient d'un moment de tranquillité dans leurs vies bien agités. Leurs parents tout deux au service du roi, n'étaient pas souvent là et bien des fois l'aînée avait du s'occuper de sa sœur. Mais l'adorable fillette n'était pas un de ces turbulents enfants, aussi elle n'avait pas bronché. Elle adorait réellement ces moments, où toutes deux se retrouvaient pour parler de tout et n'importe quoi. Mais elles ne savaient pas qu'il serait le dernier.

« -Je t'ai dis que Noel m'invitait à sa fête d'anniversaire ?

-Non. Mais tu m'as bien dit que tes études importaient plus que des réjouissances festives, lui répondit l'aînée, souriante.

-Oh Claire, arrête ! » se plaignit la petite fille.

Elle se chamaillèrent un instant, s'envoyant oreillers au visage, se bagarrant gentiment comme deux sœurs. Puis à bout de souffle, la plus jeune s'avoua vaincue, s'allongea sur le lit, finalement rejointe par sa sœur.

« -Et ton histoire avec Snow ? » Demanda la cadette.

Sa sœur la regarda, étonnée. Quelle histoire ? Snow était l'un de ses amis depuis qu'ils étaient jeunes. Ses parents connaissait les leurs, et ils leur arrivaient de flâner ensemble parfois. Flâner, et pas flirter. Voyant sa grande sœur rougir vivement, la plus jeune éclata d'un rire joyeux et quelque peu moqueur. Répliquant, l'autre vint frotter sa main contre son cuir chevelu, se vengeant de son humiliation.

« -Je plaisantais ! Stop !

-Sa t'apprendra à te moquer de moi ! » répondit cette dernière.

Les relations amoureuses de l'aînée était liées à la profonde moquerie de sa cadette. Pour cause, Claire, même n'ayant que quinze ans, ne s'était jamais véritablement intéressée à quelqu'un. Elle restait seule, et avait peu d'amis en dehors de Snow. Et elle n'était nullement sensible au charme de ce dernier, bien au contraire.

« -Snow n'est qu'un ami Serah, protesta Claire, continuant de martyriser sa sœur.

-Je sais, je sais ! » admit la fillette, s'extirpant de ses bras.

Elle s'effondra sur le corps de sa sœur, nichant sa tête dans le creux de ses épaules. L'aînée n'avait jamais connu personne, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être câline lorsqu'elle le voulait. Laissant sa jeune sœur l'embrasser sur la joue, elle lui répondit d'un sourire, passant ses doigts dans les boucles de ses cheveux blonds rosés.

« Tu crois que tu m'en voudrais si je te le piquais, dans l'avenir ? demanda malicieusement Serah.

-Je te défend de sortir avec un idiot pareil. » répondit Claire, s'amusant de ses propres paroles.

Sa petite sœur s'allongea sur les oreillers près d'elle, inspirant face à la tranquillité de la maison.

« Cela ne te ferait pas de mal de fréquenter quelqu'un...enfin, capable d'encaisser tes coups.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? S'insurgea l'aînée.

Elle balança un nouvel oreiller dans la tête de sa sœur, qui avouant sa défaite, tenta de se protéger de ses mains. Celles de sa grande sœur se baladèrent alors sur sa taille, chatouillant la petite fille qui riait alors aux éclats. Leurs rires s'unirent, une toute dernière fois, avant quelles soit coupés par les voix à l'extérieur. Claire se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre, que Serah ne pouvait atteindre, et avisa leurs deux parents revenants du château. Un sourire fendit son visage, mais ne resta bien longtemps. Elle vit le corps de sa mère s'effondrer au sol, son père tentant vainement de la ranimer. Celle-ci semblait évanouie mais la flaque de liquide opaque qui se formait sous elle figea la jeune fille.

« -Claire, Claire ! Ce sont eux ?! » questionna Serah, impatiente.

La jeune fille regarda les trois personnes faisant face à ses parents. Portant de longues capes noires, leurs visages cachés par une capuche. L'un deux était armé d'un sabre à la lame bien affûtée et ayant déjà fait sa première victime. D'un mouvement rapide, elle s'accroupit près de sa sœur, perdant le contact avec l'extérieur pour prendre son visage entre ses mains et fixer ses yeux bleus, presque identique au siens.

« -Claire mais...tu pleures.. »

Avec stupeur, la jeune fille réalisa les dires de sa sœur, s'essuyant brièvement les yeux, avant de planter son regard dans celui de sa cadette. Celle ci réalisant qu'elle n'avait jamais vu son aînée aussi sérieuse. La porte d'entrée claqua férocement, et la plus grande se dressa devant le corps de la fillette qui ne comprenait pas.

« -Cache toi sous le lit...vite.. »

Ce ne fus qu'un murmure qui parvint jusqu'à l'oreille de Serah. Elle obéit aux ordres, rampant au dessous du matelas, ne comprenant pas l'attitude étrange et soudaine de sa grande sœur. Celle ci se dirigea lentement et sans bruits près de la porte menant au couloir. Elle n'eut le temps que de voir un rapide étincelle depuis l'extérieur, la déflagration implosa en un grand bruit. Sous le choc, le plafond explosa, tout comme la porte d'entrée. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa sœur avant d'être emporté par un appel d'air, rencontrant un objet volant qui l'assomma sur le coup.

* * *

Elle ouvrit ses yeux, assommés par le sommeil, et remarqua rapidement la présence de brunette dans sa chambre. Elle ne s'en offensa pas, se demanda seulement la raison de sa venue. Sans qu'elle ait le besoin de parler, la brunette s'approcha, passant une main sur le visage du Lieutenant Farron. Celle ci, rougissante à souhait, allait répliquer et mettre une bonne gifle à cette femme qui se permettait de rentrer dans sa tente sans autorisation. Elle fut stoppée, par le doigt de Fang balayant la traînée de larmes sous son œil droit.

« -Je suis désolée... » murmura doucement la brune.

Agrippant délicatement le poignet de la brune, elle rencontra ses yeux d'un vert lumineux. Leurs visages ne se trouvaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre, mais lorsque la respiration de Fang se saccada, Lightning décida de passer sa main derrière son dos, enserrant la taille de son amie, collant son corps encore plus près du sien.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Lightning... »

Cette dernière ne savait réellement pourquoi la brunette était désolée. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait failli passer l'arme à gauche et se faire dévorer par un monstre à tête de crocodile, il y avait moins d'une heure ? Peut-être aussi parce qu'elle l'avait fait passer pour folle en cachant la présence de Mercenaires à Snow ?

« -J'aimerais pouvoir...juste.. » balbutia Fang.

Relevant son regard vers le visage de la jeune femme brune, elle se rendit compte que celle-ci pleurait à son tour, sa voix prise de sanglots. Elle réitéra le geste de Fang, passant légèrement ses doigts sur les joue mâtes de son opposante, effaçant larmes qui ne cessait pourtant de couler.

« -J'aimerais tellement..mais je ne peux pas...je.. »

Les doigts de Lightning se posèrent sur ses lèvres faisant taire la jeune recrue. Elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son souffle frôler sa peau, et le parfum exotique de la brune se mêler à ceux de la nuit. Elle apposa son autre main derrière la nuque de la jeune femme, et doucement elle dirigea son visage vers le sien. Les larmes de Fang finirent leur course sur l'épaule du Lieutenant, serrant le corps de la brunette contre le sien, ses bras l'entourant. La réconfortant. L'aidant, tout comme elle l'avait fait cette simple nuit où elle avait faillit se faire tuer.

« -Calme toi...Fang... »

Contrairement aux autres fois, la blonde avait murmurée son prénom de manière délicate. Ce n'était plus le prénom qu'elle avait hurlée sur une des tours d'Eden. Il n'y avait plus de dédain, plus de colère. Seulement le ton suave et agréablement séduisant de la voix de Lightning, susurrant son prénom à son oreille. Le corps de la blonde s'adossa au matelas, reprenant sa place habituelle sans lâcher la brune. Celle-ci entraînée par son amie, se hissa sur le lit. L'Orphelin entourant de ses bras son vis à vis, comme dans un cocon protecteur. Elle laissa la brunette enfouir son visage tout près de son cou, tandis qu'elle passait sa main dans ses cheveux de jais. Sa respiration était semblable à une douce berceuse, dont le Lieutenant profita avidement. Elle s'endormit, ne lâchant le corps tout près d'elle qui murmurait encore et encore ces même mots.

« Je voudrait tellement t'en parler...tellement »


	7. Chapter 7

**Arya12: Hello ! Tu comprends bien que je ne peux pas t'aider précisément à propos du secret de Fang, sinon ça serait un énooorme spoiler. Aussi, je me tairait à ce sujet, et reprendrait sur le mignon qui commence à prendre place. Chose que j'espère bien faire durer pendant...quelques temps ^-^ Bonne lecture ! **

**"We were strangers, Starting out on a journey, Never dreaming, What we'd have to go through, Now here we are, And I'm suddenly standing, At the beginning with you"**

**-Chapitre 7 - **

Il y avait la douceur de sa peau, à peine frôlant la sienne. La chatouille de ses cheveux ébène tout près de son visage. Et la chaleur. Cette chaleur qu'elle avait connue la première fois qu'elle avait eut ses bras entourés des siens, qu'elle connaissait encore. Inlassablement.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, les refermant aussitôt lorsqu'ils rencontrèrent la lumière aveuglante du soleil. Se forçant néanmoins, elle en vint à observer le dos de la brunette, se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. Tranquillement comme si aucune douleur ne l'accablait vraiment. Le Lieutenant savait cependant que ce n'était pas le cas. Et qu'elle veuille le lui dire ou non, Fang cachait décidément quelque chose.

Doucement, elle balada sa main sur l'épaule nue de la recrue, observant avec plus de précision le tatouage qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, Fang portant toujours une veste le cachant.

« -Fang.. » l'appela t-elle gentiment.

La jolie brune se remua, gémissant de la lumière qui l'éblouissait, elle aussi. Se rendant compte de la main du Lieutenant qui titillait sa peau mâte, elle se retourna brusquement vers celle-ci. Elle lui sourit difficilement, par la suite, arborant un air désolée, comme pour être venue la déranger en pleine nuit. Elle afficha sa surprise, lorsque la main de Lightning se posa sur la sienne alors qu'elle serrait les draps, se traitant mentalement d'idiote. Elle balbutia, ne sachant que dire.

Voyant son désarroi, la blonde se mit observer lentement la visage de la recrue qui se crispait. Est-ce qu'elle regrettait d'être venue ? D'avoir craquée et pleurée comme une enfant dans ses bras ? Ses yeux émeraudes pétillait à nouveau, ses pupilles étaient dilatées. Lightning, alors accoudée contre son oreiller, la pressa du regard.

« -C..c'est de ma faute si elle est morte Light..

-Rien de tout cela n'est ta faute, tu n'y est pour r... ? »

Se stoppa brusquement et, à la vue du visage de Fang, décomposé, elle se permit une pensée. Et si elle y était véritablement pour quelque chose ?

« -C'était moi qu'il cherchait. »

La blonde fronça les sourcils à cette nouvelle déclaration. Pourquoi un Mercenaire aurait-il voulu tuer la recrue ? Si Lightning n'était pas intervenue après que celui-ci ait tué la rouquine, est ce que Fang serait encore vivante à l'heure qu'il était? Le regard que lui lança la brune lui fit alors comprendre.

« -Je suis différente de ce que tu peux penser...je... »déclara t-elle, par la suite.

Lightning serra sa main une fois de plus, la soutenant par un geste simple, mais la brune secoua la tête en soupirant pour évacuer ce stress qui menaçait de lui faire tout avouer.

« -Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose..à toi, ou aux autres par ma faute. Elle..elle était la seule à savoir. Et à cause de ça, elle est... »

Fang se mit à trembler, se libérant de l'emprise de l'Orphelin pour venir cacher son visage et se tourner vers l'extérieur, prête à se lever du lit.

« -J'ai droit à des explications Fang. » murmura Lightning dans son dos.

Elle se retourna d'un geste, tomba sur les yeux bleus cobalt glaciaux du Lieutenant qui la fixait. Durant quelques secondes, aucune n'osa bouger, puis la blonde se rapprocha timidement, rejoignant son amie sur le bord du lit. Elle ne dit rien, gardant un silence parfait, continuant d'observer la brune qui, elle non plus, ne semblait vouloir continuer. Elle se décida donc.

« -L'Évangile avait raison alors ? »

Dans une situation identique, Lightning aurait déjà menacé de mort quelqu'un qui aurait hésité si longtemps. L'aurait pris par le col, le secouant comme un prunier pour lui faire avouer tout ses secrets. Mais elle ne voulait pas se montrer comme cela avec Fang. Elle ne le pouvait pas. Quelque chose lui empêchait de réagir au quart de tour comme elle en avait l'habitude, en plus d'être prise de pitié...

« Fang ? » l'interrogea t-elle.

La concernée voulu placer un mot mais fut interrompue par l'arrivée soudaine de Hope.

« -Light, Snow te demande. Il voudrait connaître ton opinion sur... »

Le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés, réalisant à peine que la nouvelle recrue se trouvait également dans la pièce, se stoppa. Lightning lui fit signe de la tête, disant qu'elles le rejoindrait dans peu de temps à l'extérieur. Hope s'éclipsa alors, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son amie brune qui n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette. Reportant son attention sur Fang, la blonde soulevant son menton afin qu'elle puisse s'adresser à elle comme il se devait.

« -On reparlera de tout cela plus tard, allons nous préparer »

* * *

La scène était encore fraîche dans sa mémoire. Les corps des créatures étaient toujours aux mêmes endroits que la veille et le sang violacé avait formé plaques sous chacun, comme un cercueil emprisonnant l'animal. Trois énormes bestioles, inconnues et imposantes. Trois animaux, contaminé par le Chaos.

Observant les trois cadavres, le Lieutenant Farron se mit à penser. Bien qu'elle n'ait osée rien dire, Fang n'était pas indifférente au fait de croiser des monstres pareils. La façon dont elle avait réagit à leur encontre était d'ailleurs étonnante. Elle avait été comme pétrifiée, peut-être de peur, mais peut-être aussi voulait-elle prendre avantage sur ses opposants ? Lightning savait qu'elle n'était intervenue que plus tard, parce qu'elle ne voulait se dévoiler aux autres. Cette force qu'avait la recrue était remarquable. Aucune personne n'aurait put maintenir un tel monstre, aucune femme du moins. La blonde savait qu'elle-même ne disposait pas d'une telle puissance. Quelque chose était véritablement différent avec la jolie brune, mais elle ne savait vraiment quoi.

C'était comme si elle était la seule ici à connaître le secret de la brunette, ou du moins, à ce douter de quelque chose. Il était rare qu'elle soit aussi proche de quelqu'un quelle connaissait à peine, et sans doute devait-elle cela au fait que cette même personne l'ai aperçu en position de faiblesse. Fang ne la voyait pas comme les autres, elle savait qu'elle se dissimulait sous un masque d'orgueil et de fierté. C'était comme si elle pouvait lire en elle, comme si quelqu'un arrivait enfin à la comprendre, à comprendre qui elle était.

De son côté, elle savait que l'attitude de la brunette allait sûrement changer, vis à vis de sa démonstration de la veille. Elle ne serait pas autant provocatrice qu'elle ne l'avait été, et déjà, Lightning voyait que Fang la regardait différemment. C'était comme si un mur s'était bâti, fait de larmes, de peine et de peur. E t d'un soupçon de désespoir.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux Pics, là où Fang s'était par ailleurs déjà avancée, il n'y avait signes d'aucunes créatures. Sans doutes celles-ci se postaient en hauteur pour mieux les surprendre. L'affrontement en venait à être inévitable. C'était pourquoi chacun se devait d'être sur leur garde. La bataille précédente avait laissée des traces, et les blessures n'ayant pas disparues durant la nuit, au grand malheur de tout le monde, certains devaient être épaulés. Ce fut donc le cas pour Gadot, dont le poignet était inutilisable, et du Lieutenant Villiers, qui peinait à se servir de sa jambe.

Deux chemins était disponibles, et malgré que Fang n'ai pas totalement récupérée de sa journée antérieure, elle se porta volontaire à prendre le plus risqué. Il s'agissait d'escalader la paroi, ce qui leur donneraient sûrement plus de chance pour prendre leurs ennemis par surprise. D'après les indications de la brunette, ceux ci étaient montés depuis l'autre versant de la montagne. Le plan étaient donc de les éviter, en les contournant depuis la paroi à l'opposé, et également à partir d'un chemin menant au sommet des Pics.

Lightning avait estimée qu'il serait plus sages pour les blessés de former le second rang d'attaquant, et donc de prendre le chemin qui leur permettrait d'avancer sans risques. Snow avait suivit son avis, et s'était engagé sur cette route rocailleuses, avec à ses côtés Gadot, Yuj, Maqui et Lebreau. La première division, qui prendrait les créatures de front se formait alors du Lieutenant Farron, accompagné de Fang. Doutant qu'elle soit totalement remise de la soirée passée, la blonde avait pensé que suivre la recrue ne serait pas une mauvaise idée. Et puis il y avait Hope, qui avait courageusement proposé ses services. Le jeune garçon ne maniant pas réellement d'armes, il ne possédait qu'un simple couteau de survie qui appartenait à Lightning. Elle le lui avait donné lors de la première attaque qu'il avait connu, en cas de besoin, avait-elle dit. Le garçonnet savait cependant que l'objet avait une réelle signification pour le Lieutenant, plus sentimentale qu'autre chose. Il s'était alors juré de la conserver le plus précieusement possible.

Les trois personnes avaient donc débutée une ascension périlleuse, avec bien sûr Fang en tête, gardant un œil sur ses coéquipiers plus bas. Lightning restait près du jeune garçon afin qu'il prenne de bons appuis, veillant à ne pas se retrouver elle-même prise de vertige comme à Eden. Elle gardait la tête haute, fixé sur la silhouette de la brune qui escaladait agilement, s'accrochait habilement à la paroi et grimpait, toujours plus. _« Garde un œil sur elle, Farron »_

« -Hope ? Est ce que tu pense pouvoir avancer seul, seulement quelques secondes ? » demanda alors la blonde, son regard toujours fixé sur son amie.

Le concerné, comprenant que cela avait à voir avec sa découverte de la matinée, acquiesça. Lightning relâcha alors la prise qu'elle avait sur lui pour pouvoir avancer plus librement, s'approchant de la brunette qui elle, avançait de son allure gracieuse et maîtrisée. Apercevant l'Orphelin, elle ralentit, pour lui laisser le temps de la rejoindre. Se positionnant près d'elle, elle débuta.

« -Je veux savoir ce qu'il est arrivé aux Mercenaires. J'ai failli mourir ce soir là, et c'est ce qui ce serait passé si tu n'étais pas intervenue. »

La brune demeurait muette, buvant les paroles encourageantes du Lieutenant, grimpant toujours, fixant seulement ses lèvres d'où sortait ces quelques mots.

« -Je ne cherche pas à ce que tu m'avoue quoi ce soit. Je veux seulement comprendre, lui dit la blonde. »

Hésitant longuement, elle se hasarda à regarder Hope qui avançait doucement le long de la paroi, presque verticale. Le vertige ne vint cependant pas, contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser.

« -Tu avais raison...je deviens folle » murmura doucement Lightning.

Le visage de Fang afficha surprise à cette annonce, plus qu'improbable. Son souffle se détendit par la suite, lorsque de nouvelles paroles arrivèrent à son oreille.

« Mais malgré tout...je suis prête à te faire confiance. »

* * *

La bataille faisait rage, et les créatures, troublées dans leur sommeil, étaient comme possédées par une rage soudaine. Elles sautillaient, comme surexcitées, évitant parfois les assauts des Orphelins, parfois pas. Ils étaient une quinzaine, comme Fang les avaient décrits. Leur peau était un semblant verdâtre, et leurs yeux luisaient d'un couleur jaune fluorescente. Certains armés de carquois, et de flèches taillés dans du bois, donc le bout était sans doute fait d'acier récupérés en détroussant ceux qui se risquaient dans la montagne.

Lorsque tous étaient arrivés au sommet, ils avaient d'abord échangés messages par émetteur interposés. Fang avait entamé la bataille, visant une créature qui montait la garde, du mauvais côté, visiblement. Elle s'était effondrée dans un râle, tombant rapidement de la falaise et attirant ses compagnons. C'était à ce moment là qu'ils avaient surgis, et avaient commencés à mettre plan à exécution. Snow, malgré sa jambe blessé, faisait un carnage dans les rangs ennemis tout comme Gadot, qui envoya plusieurs fois valser des corps. Yuj et Lebreau combattaient ensemble, l'un veillant sur l'autre, l'un défendant, l'autre fendant l'air de son fleuret. Plusieurs têtes tombaient, l'attaque surprise avait été efficace.

Cinq archers, situés plus en hauteur se déployèrent alors, et la manœuvre devint plus compliquée. Comme à son habitude, Farron demeurait indomptable, attaquant et affligeant nombreuses blessures, son épée taillant dans la chair et laissant couler le sang, souillé par le Chaos. Les monstres s'aperçurent de sa dangerosité et elle fut bientôt prise pour cible, évitant comme elle le pouvait les flèches qui pleuvaient maintenant sur sa personne.

Le champ de bataille montrait déjà la victoire écrasant des Orphelins, ceux-ci ayant éliminés plus de la moitié de leurs adversaires. Seuls demeuraient encore les cinq archers, qui tiraient avec ardeur contre leurs assaillants. Leurs mouvements étaient fluides, montrant leur habileté à l'arc.

Contre toute attente, ce fus Hope qui réagit, lançant son couteau sur l'un des ennemis. Celui ci, touché au poitrail, s'effondra presque aussitôt. Ses compagnons redoublèrent d'efforts, et ceux encore vivants, se relevèrent faiblement, se jetant à moitié sur les recrues de la guilde. Le jeune garçon alors sans arme, fut pris sous les assauts d'un monstre près de lui, hurlant lorsqu'il se fit mordre au niveau du bras.

Prise de cours, Lightning baissa sa garde et cela lui fut fatal. Une flèche se planta dans sa cuisse, sans qu'elle ne puisse l'éviter. Sans se morfondre sur sa douleur, elle se précipita vers Hope, toujours attaqué par les archers. L'un deux s'effondra, une flèche à plume rouge planté dans la tempe. Le deuxième s'étonna à peine du décès de son camarade, lui aussi fut vite atteint par une deuxième flèche, en plein cœur. Il n'en restait plus que deux.

Maqui s'était, à son tour, jeté sur une des créatures avant que cette deuxième n'éteigne son ami. Le garçon aux cheveux argentés, réussit à se libérer, au moment même où la créature qui l'avait attaqué fut coupé en deux par l'épée du Lieutenant, tout comme la seconde. Deux nouvelles flèches rouges fendirent l'air près de celle-ci, et les deux derniers archers furent projetés à terre. Chacun avisèrent les alentours et se permirent finalement de souffler. Terminé. Discrètement, Lightning jeta un regard à la brunette, son arc toujours bandé près de sa joue.

Quelques heures passèrent et les Orphelins, sachant que la voie était enfin libre vers le sommet, décidèrent de prendre leur temps et d'établir leur campement pour la nuit sur ce plateau. Les corps des créatures furent jetés du haut des Pics, et l'on ne récupérait que ses propres armes ainsi que leurs flèches, faites d'un bois étonnamment plus résistant que d'ordinaire. Tous s'étaient résolus à souffler, tandis que les deux Lieutenant, maîtres de la troupe, avait commencés à converser sur les plans du lendemain.

« -La descente prends bien moins de temps que la montée. Nous devrions atteindre la plaine demain. Et Oerba sera sûrement visible d'ici deux ou trois jours, tout au plus. »

La blonde avait retrouvée le caractère froid et dur qu'elle arborait naturellement, et Snow n'aurait contredit ses dires en ce même moment. La blessure qu'elle s'était faite à la jambe, n'avait pas été soignée et l'Orphelin devait réellement en souffrir. Mais il savait que son amour propre en avait pris un coup. Le Lieutenant n'admettrait pas la douleur, tout comme elle n'avait pas admit être fatiguée quelques jours plus tôt. Snow observa le bout de vois fendu sortant de la cuisse du Lieutenant. La flèche était profondément enfoncée dans la chair de la blonde cependant elle ne montrait qu'un visage inexpressif, comme à l'ordinaire, lorsqu'elle parlait à tout le monde. Cela ne se remarqua que lorsqu'elle s'en alla, boitant légèrement.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans sa tente, elle se rendit près du seul point d'eau dont elle disposait, c'était dire un seau, qu'elle avait rempli avec les réserves faites près des sources chaudes. Elle s'appliqua donc à nettoyer les plaques de sang autour sa blessure. Ses doigts pressant les contours de la plaie la firent néanmoins réagir et elle contint un gémissement.

« -Lightning, est ce que.. »

Son visage se retourna vers l'intrus au moment où la voix de la brunette résonna. Celle ci se stoppa, croisant le regard de son amie, à moitié désorientée par sa position. Les mains couvertes de son propre sang et sa blessure à nu, qui laissait entrevoir sa jambe frissonnante sous le mal qu'elle lui infligeait. Elle serrait les dents, semblait totalement sur les nerfs. Ses paroles ne firent que confirmer la pensée de brunette.

« -Dehors ! »

Fang broncha à peine au refus de la jeune femme à se laisser examiner. Il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas très sociable, mais elle pouvait tout de même essayer. Mais là, il n'était question de sociabilité, mais d'entraide. Après tout, elle avait passé la nuit dans ses bras.

« -Montre ça..lui demanda la brunette, désignant la cuisse de la jeune femme d'où s'écoulait du sang.

-Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Sort de cette tente Fang ! » Lui lança t-elle, tandis qu'elle pressait plus fort sur sa blessure pour en faire sortir le bout en bois.

La brune, ignorant les remarques de son amie, se mit à genoux près de celle ci et jeta un œil à sa blessure, dont l'infection commençait à se propager. Elle tiqua au morceau de la flèche fendue encore dans la cuisse de la jeune femme. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi calme et insensible dans une telle situation ? La blonde regardait Fang, s'interrogeant sur ses intentions futures. Elle lui demanda encore de sortir, mais rien à faire.

« -On est coéquipières. Tu n'est pas ma supérieure, ni moi ton élève. Alors ne me donne pas d'ordres, surtout quand ils sont idiots, tu veux bien ? »

Lightning ne répondit pas, reprochant intérieurement à la brune son affront, qu'elle savait très, même trop à son goût, développé.

« -Occupe toi de toi. »

La jeune femme se saisit du rouleau de bandage que Lightning avait près d'elle, afin d'en faire passer un bout sous la cuisse de la jeune femme.

« - Je suis trop gentille. » ajouta-t-elle.

Le Lieutenant ne répondit pas, affiche une moue surprise lorsque Fang lui tendit un coussin.

« -Mets toi ça dans la bouche, ça couvrira le bruit. »

Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'elle allait se rabaisser à cela ? Elle se devait d'être forte. Elle ne voulait pas montrer cette part de faiblesse qu'elle tentait d'éviter. Mais la brunette ne connaissait-elle pas sa réelle facette ?

« -J'ai déjà eu des blessures comme cela, plus d'une dizaine de fois. J'y suis habituée.

-Je compte jusqu'à trois, prévient-elle alors, ignorant son amie. Un...

-...

-Deux..

-…

-Trois ! »

Elle appuya à ce moment sur les bords de la plaie, pour faire sortir l'énorme écharde du corps de Lightning. Celle-ci eut beau dire qu'elle avait connue pire, elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Elle aurait pu crier, hurler, mais sa fierté l'en empêchait. Au lieu de cela, elle se mordait les lèvres, tellement fort que cela n'aurait pas étonné Fang qu'elles commencent à saigner. De son coté, la brunette retirait la dernière partie de la flèche, tombant sur le bout en acier. Elle observa méticuleusement la plaie de Lightning, grimaçant pour elle. Elle n'osait l'avouer, mais elle devait avoir affreusement mal. La brunette s'appliqua ensuite nettoyer la blessure avec l'eau dont disposait l'Orphelin. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle serra le bandage tout autour de la cuisse de son amie, et l'aida à se relever pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit, la soutenant par la taille.

« -Sa ira ?

-Il tiendra quelques heures. Je le changerai moi même avant d'aller me coucher. Tu peux t'en aller.»

Fang ne réagit pas aux paroles de Lightning et d'un signe de la main, elle quitta la tente comme son Lieutenant le lui avait ordonné.

* * *

« -Où est-elle ?! Où est ma sœur ?!»

Elle tenta de se remettre debout, faiblissant au premiers pas qu'elle fit et s'effondrant sur un reste de porte calciné. Elle étouffa un gémissement de douleur, son genou se cogna,t contre le bois, faisant trembler sa jambe ensanglanté. Un bandage avait été placé rapidement, mais le sang s'écoulait toujours. Sa vision était floue, dut à son levé trop rapide. Une brume filait encore ses yeux, et elle toussa généreusement, ses bronches prises par la fumée qu'elle avait aspirée.

« Claire... »

Elle voulait sa sœur. Mais tout ce qu'elle voyait était un jeune garçon, accroupit près d'elle, et la fixant d'un air inquiet. Il portait une grande couverture sur ses épaules, et son visage était marqué par les cendres. Ce qui était le plus voyant parmi le noir était la blondeur de ses longs cheveux.

« -Snow...où est Serah... » réussit-elle à articuler.

Elle n'eut le temps de n'entendre que le balbutiement du blond, elle retombait déjà, évanouie. Incapable de rester éveillée.

* * *

« -Light.. »

Les paupières de la jeune femme s'ouvrirent douloureusement, et ses pupilles tombèrent sur le visage qu'elle avait déjà rencontrée, quelques heures plus tôt. La brunette lui tendit un bol, dans lequel on pouvait voir une espèce de pâte verte, et d'où s'élevait une agréable fumée aromatique.

« -C'est un onguent. Un mélange de plantes écrasés et qui chauffe depuis une heure. Cela te soignera sans doute mieux que de l'eau. »

Lightning se redressa lentement, sortant à moitié de l'état comateux dans lequel elle se trouvait et tendis sa main vers le récipient. Mais au moment où elle allait s'en saisir, Fang se recula.

« -Donne et retourne te coucher. »

Un sourire malicieux éclaira le visage de la brunette, et avant que le silence ne s'installe à nouveau, elle répliqua.

« -C'est moi qui fait, c'est moi qui applique !

-Pardon ? »

Fang haussa les sourcils, attendant la réponse affirmative de son amie.

« -Il n'en est pas question. » Contra t-elle en se relevant, approchant sa main encore plus.

La paume de Fang se posa sur son épaule, l'obligeant à se rallonger. Elle voulait y résister, mais c'était comme si elle était vidée de ses forces. Les yeux de jade de la recrue rencontrèrent les siens, et sans savoir le pourquoi du comment, elle s'en sentit apaisée.

« -Le Lieutenant se repose et le subalterne surveille. C'est à mon tour de m'occuper de toi ce soir. Je ne te donne pas le choix, de toute façon.. » Lui dit-elle.

La blonde soupira, enfonçant son visage parmi les oreillers, trop éreintée pour lutter. Un sourire s'afficha, une fois de plus, sur les lèvres de Fang et elle découvrit délicatement le drap qui cachait la jambe blessée. Elle desserra le bandage et tout en fixant la blessure, plongea ses doigts dans la mixture verte qu'elle avait préparée et commença à l'appliquer.

Une caresse, une simple caresse, mêlé à une douleur vive qui semblait s'éteindre, petit à petit. Durant quelques minutes, Lightning tenta de résister au repos bienfaiteur que lui procurait son amie, car n'ayant jamais acceptée être touchée de la sorte, elle éprouvait une sorte de réticence à cette seule pensée. Mais le massage que lui faisait Fang était tellement tranquillisant, presque... envoûtant. Elle se laissa alors aller, s'autorisant à fermer les yeux et reposer sa tête sur son oreiller, tandis que la brunette continuait sa séance de soin et relaxation.

Fang s'exécuta, passant son baume sur la blessure, ses mains s'appliquant à frôler la peau de la blonde, qui frémit l'instant suivant. Le mouvement de ses mains contre sa peau fit soupirer cette dernière, s'opposant à quelconque attraction.

« -Repose toi…je m'occupe de tout... »Murmura t-elle d'une voix séduisante a souhait.

Le Lieutenant n'eut pas la force de répondre et sombra lentement dans une abîme paralysante et tranquille à la fois. Dans un sommeil, rendu paisible grâce aux soins de la brune.

* * *

Elle n'avait jamais vu le visage de Lightning paraître si calme, si fatiguée, mais si calme à la fois. Fang avait finit d'appliquer son onguent et s'émerveillait de la nouvelle expression faciale du Lieutenant, qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

La jeune femme dormait et, lovée contre son coussin, un demi sourire s'était formée sur son visage. Ses cheveux s'éparpillaient autour de sa tête, certains lui tombant sur l'épaule, ce qui formait cette étrange mais belle auréole rosée. La blonde portait un t-shirt large, blanc, à peine transparent, dessinant les courbes parfaites de son abdomen, et se soulevant à peine pour laisser entrevoir un piercing au nombril. « Mignon.. » se dit la brune. Pour ce qui était du bas, ses jambes étaient à nues, la jeune femme ayant adoptée un léger short, lui arrivant à mi-cuisses et qui avait donc permis à Fang d'accomplir sa mission de ce soir. La silhouette de l'Orphelin paraissait n'être qu'une illusion, illumination, baignée par la lumière de la lune. Seuls ses mouvements respiratoires permettait de démontrer le contraire.

Fang aurait sans doute pu passer des heures à détailler ce corps qu'elle jugeait parfait, même sans l'avoir vu totalement. Mais elle savait cependant que son amie aurait détestée être reluquée de cette manière, et c'est ce qui la décida à arrêter. Elle se pencha vers elle, tentant d'emporter cette dernière image d'une Lightning libérée de toute peine, n'étant qu'une jeune femme tranquille et magnifiquement belle. Sa peau d'albâtre était tentation au désir, et Fang, jouant la pécheresse ne se fit pas attendre. Elle posa un délicat baiser sur la joue du Lieutenant, qui dormait toujours à poings fermés.

« -Bonne nuit… »

* * *

Tout était trop parfait, trop coloré, trop merveilleux pour être réel. Dès l'instant où elle s'était trouvée dans un endroit pareil, elle savait que tout ce qui l'entourait était fruit d'une illusion. Un rêve, simplement. Il y avait les flocons blancs, qui tombaient doucement sur ses épaules, rendant ses cheveux rosés plus clairs qu'il ne l'étaient. Bizarrement, il n'y avait pas cette sensation de froid caractéristique, mais seulement une chaleur étrange et cependant constante, malgré la neige qui tombait.

Et puis il y avait cette silhouette, penchée tout au bord de la falaise. Sa crinière ébène flottait délicatement parmi la brise, et son visage fixait l'immensité de conifères qui s'étalait devant elle. Elle s'accoudait à une lance faite d'un métal écarlate, aux bouts pointus, bien aiguisés, et avait cette allure sauvage que le Lieutenant ne connaissait pas.

Lorsque Lightning s'approcha, la brune se retourna dans sa direction. Ses yeux verts transpercèrent la nuit, se fixant comme une caresse sur ceux, couleur océans, de son amie. D'un pas silencieux, elle arriva près d'elle sans prévenir, et se mit à gentiment nouer les boucles qui tombaient le long de son cou. A cette simple sensation, la blonde frémit. Ce fut court, presque invisible. Inespéré. Celle ci vit un rapide sourire se former sur les lèvres de Fang, avant qu'elles ne soient hors de porté.

Ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais tout paraissait réel. Et il y avait ce même souffle, brûlant, s'opposant au sien. Et ses yeux de chat, dont la couleur changeait au fur et à mesure que la jeune femme s'approchait. Tantôt émeraudes, tantôt flammes. Mystérieusement, rien n'était plus agréable pour l'Orphelin que de voir ce mélange à l'œuvre, qui continuait de l'observer.

La blonde ferma les yeux, bercée par la douce sensation qui emplissait ses poumons, et la chaleur qui se faisait encore et toujours plus grande. Les lèvres de Fang ne firent que frôler les siennes, susurrant doucement.

« -Je serais peut être ton plus grand cauchemar, mais tu sera mon ultime Salut. Je ne parait pas indispensable, mais il n'y a que toi qui m'empêche de le devenir. »

L'expression du visage du Lieutenant ne changea pas, comme elle-même possédée par la démence. La folie…comme il était prévu.

« -Et si je te donnais…ce que tu attends…

-Rien d'autre que toi…Sunshine… »


End file.
